


Summer House

by 19lilacdemetrius97



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19lilacdemetrius97/pseuds/19lilacdemetrius97
Summary: Percy managed to convince everyone to buy a summer house that they would spend one week a year in together. Follow the characters as their families begin and grow. (I'm not sure on an update schedule yet. I have a bunch of chapters written from summer 6, 8 and 16 but I kind of wanted to see how they would post in case I wanted to add Summers 2-5 or more from summer 1)





	1. Summer 0

Nico leaned onto his back and stared up at the stars with a smile on his face. He slid his hand into Wills and began to relax. The vodka in his system helping him relax. 

It had been years since they survived teenhood and they were both settling into their careers. It felt like only yesterday he was on the front lines fighting for his life. Nico rolled over so that he was facing Will and smiled.

Will cupped his cheek and leaned forward, his lips slowly inching towards Nico’s. Nico inched back, fully ready to accept a kiss. His breath smelled like alcohol but Nico didn’t care.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Percy appeared with a screaming baby in his arms.

Nico groaned, regretting buying this joint summer house even more every second. Will, being a kind person, sat up and looked curiously at Percy. “Can we help you?”

“We could kill him.” Nico muttered. Will just rolled his eyes at him.

“They won’t stop crying. The girls went out for the night and Jason and I have no idea how to make them stop.” 

Nico had to admit there was something pleasurable about watching Percy look so helpless. He giggled at him.

Will got up and went inside like a nice person would. Nico sighed and followed them, his mind unfortunately sobering up a little.

“You know when we agreed to this I thought you meant we get the summer house to ourselves for a whole week. Not we all vacation together.”

“I told you they picked a big house for a reason.” Will said logically.

“I thought it was just more rooms to have sex in.” Drunk Nico had no filter.

Jason gasped and covered the ears of the baby on his lap.

Nico rolled his eyes. “She’s a baby, she has no idea what I’m saying.” he lifted the little girl into his arms and stared into her eyes. The baby stopped crying and giggled at him. “I could be insulting you right now and as long as I talk in this cutesy voice you will agree. Won’t you?”

The baby giggled as if to prove his point. Nico rolled his eyes, babies were dumb. He still thought they were cute though so he decided they weren’t a complete waste of time.

“Why doesn’t she cry with you?” Jason pouted. 

“I had lots of practice with Chuck, Will’s brothers Tommy and Maxwell and Percy’s sisters Estelle and Katalina.” Nico shrugged as he cradled the baby in his arms. She was a cute little thing with big blue eyes and the tufts of blond on her head. Nico grabbed her bottle and watched as she obediently ate. “Good girl.” he praised before looking at Jason. Poor Jason looked so devastated that his own daughter rejected him.

“I don’t see why she likes you better. I’m her dad.”

“Sophia has good taste in men.” Nico joked, giggling at his own joke.

Will sighed at Jason. “She’s a baby, she doesn’t hate you. You’re probably awkward with her and it makes her uncomfortable. Ignore Nico, he’s drunk.

“Not drunk enough,” Nico grumbled.

A loud shriek filled the air as Percy tried to grab a half naked baby from crawling around the room. Lukas Jackson was almost six months older than Sophia Grace which meant he could crawl and do all that fun stuff.

Lukas raced past Frank and Leo who looked completely uninterested in helping Percy. Nico didn’t blame them. He plopped himself on the couch and carefully reclined to make both him and Sophia comfortable.

Will dropped down next to him and caught Lukas as the little boy crawled past him. He tickled the little boy and kissed his cute little cheek. “I could just eat you up.” he giggled drunkenly.

“Ahh, wah!” Lukas demanded. 

Will pressed a finger against his lip. Lukas watched, amazed and pressed his finger against his lip too. 

“Baby is eating. We don’t want to disturb her, do we?” Will asked shaking his head.

Lukas shook his head too. 

Will kissed the little boys dark hair. Lukas was a mini Percy with the same hair and eye color. He had Annabeth’s nose though. He held Lukas up so he could see the baby.

“Hi baby,” Lukas waved.

Sophia paused her meal to stare at Lukas.

“Are you hungry too?” Will asked the baby in his lap.

Lukas nodded. “Doodoo!”

Will looked up at Percy to translate. Percy handed Will a sippy cup with some warm milk in it.

Lukas grabbed the cup and drank out of it.

“You guys look good with kids.” Leo commented as Will reclined his body so Lukas was resting his body against Will’s chest. 

“How did you do that?” Percy asked as Lukas began drifting off. 

Will blinked at him. “This is usually how I got Tommy and Max to sleep when they were his age. Lukas is a lot calmer than they were though.” he mumbled as he moved Lukas into a cradling position. “He must have been exhausted.” 

Percy frowned, just half an hour ago Lukas was running around screaming. He certainly didn’t act exhausted.

Nico pulled the empty bottle from Sophia’s mouth and propped her on his thigh so he could burp her. She looked pretty exhausted too and went down pretty easily when Nico rocked her. 

Nico and Will looked up to see Jason and Percy pouting at their children. Nico rolled his eyes, how were they trusted enough to look after children? He knew he wasn’t being fair though. Percy and Jason were good parents. They doubted themselves though and Nico knew babies could sense their uncertainty. Babies smelled fear.

Nico shifted so that he was resting against Will’s arm. He had to admit that Will did look really hot with a baby in his arms. Nico wasn’t sure he was ready for one though and Will was still in school anyways because med school took forever.

“Why don’t you two take them to their beds?” Nico offered, he didn’t like how sober he was starting to feel. It was too early to be this sober.

Jason frowned. “They look comfortable. I don’t want to move them.”

Nico scowled. “We’re not holding them all night. We have plans that involve skinny dipping and lots of expensive alcohol and a hammock and other things we can still do since we don’t have kids. Mainly the thing you guys did that got you kids in the first place.”

Will chuckled and kissed Nico’s cheek. “You guys will do fine. Annabeth and Piper has left you alone with the kids before, right?”

Percy frowned. “Well yeah but usually he was already asleep or he had just woken up and I had to clean him and feed him.”

“Same.” Jason agreed.

Nico got up and carefully slid the baby girl in his arms into Jason’s embrace. She whined a little and opened her eyes before closing her eyes again.

Will motioned for Percy to sit next to him and slid the baby into his lap before stretching. 

“Grab the vodka babe,” Will commanded Nico. Nico nodded and grabbed three vodka bottles from the counter. He took the bottle opener so they would be able to open it. “Leo! Grab the marshmallows, Frank, you get the chips. Let’s have a bonfire! We are getting wasted tonight.”

Leo lit his hand on fire, “I can help with the bonfire!” 

“Tell the girls when they come back to join us.” Will told Jason and Percy. 

Nico opened the vodka bottle and took a swig from it. He winced as it burned his throat but the he already felt less sober so it was worth it.

Leo grabbed a bottle from Nico before Nico dropped it and opened it before downing a good shot from it. Nico giggled at Leo’s face as Leo scrunched his face from the taste and the burning sensation.

“Fuck!” Leo swore. “That’s strong.”

Will nodded. “It’s good, isn’t it.” he grabbed the open bottle and took a drink. 

Leo nodded and took another shot. He began to giggle as the alcohol hit his system. 

Nico looked at Percy and Jason and waved. “Let’s start a fire!” he declared as he ran outside. Will and Leo cheered and followed him out. 

Jason and Percy rolled their eyes as the boys ran outside cheering. Percy didn’t really know how Jason felt but he honestly felt like being in the house with his son. He didn’t even feel envious that their friends could get wasted and party all night. 

The precious baby in his arms cuddled closer to his chest and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

Percy didn’t know how long he was sitting there for but he was there long enough to doze off a little. He was woken up by the front door closing.

Annabeth appeared in front of him  and smiled. “How long has he been asleep?”

“For the past couple of hours. I didn’t want to move him.” Percy whispered back. He looked over and found Piper and Jason moving Sophia upstairs to their room. Calypso and Piper were looking around curiously for their significant others.

“Nico and Will abducted them. They’re probably wasted in the backyard somewhere.” Percy said. 

“You’re not keeping an eye on them?” Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. “Should we have been?”

“I’ll get them back.” Calypso offered as she made her way out of the back door. Annabeth and Percy took that moment to put their baby in his crib. 

Annabeth, Piper, Percy and Jason returned to see Calypso and Hazel dragging in a clearly wasted Nico. Drunk Nico was giggling and he was missing his left shoe for some reason. Will, Leo and Frank were on the couch looking utterly exhausted with water bottles in their hands.

“I don’t wanna sleep though,” Nico was shaking his head. He must of moved too fast because he turned slightly green. “I’m going to puke.” he mumbled.

Calypso and Hazel dragged him to the sink and held his hair as he vomited. 

“How much did he have to drink?” Calypso asked.

“Too much,” Leo grumbled as he turned green at the sound of Nico throwing up. He vomited into the bucket Hazel had given him when he was plopped on the couch for that very purpose.

“Nico’s a lightweight who likes to drink as much as everyone else.” Will chuckled. “You okay babe?”

Nico groaned. “I’m never drinking again.” he vowed.

“You said that last time you got drunk.” Will pointed out.

“Clearly I make poor choices in life.”

“Am I one of them?” Will asked.

“No silly, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Nico giggled as he swayed from the sink and collapsed in Will’s lap. He pressed his lips against Will’s cheek and rested his head against Will’s chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too Puke-breath.” Will chuckled. 

Nico thought for a second with a frown on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked. 

“When we get married who will walk down the aisle and who will stand on the altar?” he asked. 

“I don’t mind either way. What do you want?” Will told him.

“I wanna marry you.” Nico mumbled.

“We’re already engaged babe.”

“Yeah, for like ten years. We haven’t even started planning our wedding.” Nico pouted.

“I thought you wanted to wait until I graduated.”

Nico shook his head. “I don’t like waiting. You should know that.”

Will chuckled. He looked Annabeth and motioned for her to grab a pen and paper.

“Alright Nico. Annabeth’s going to write down your ideal wedding. Tell her what you want and I’ll do my best to make it happen.”

“Our wedding, not my wedding.” Nico corrected him.

“Alright, our wedding.” Will grinned. “Where do you want it?”

Nico blinked at that. “It doesn’t matter. As long as I’m marrying you I’m happy.” he said sweetly.

“This is going to give me diabetes.” Annabeth commented. 

“I don’t think there is anything more pure than a drunk Nico.” Piper agreed.

“If you had to chose a place,” Percy inputted. “Maybe a pier?” he said, remembering his wedding.

“Or the grand canyon?” Jason inputted remembering his wedding with a fond smile.

Nico giggled at them. “I don’t care where. I’ll marry him anywhere, anyday, anytime.” He told Percy and Jason sternly. 

Will chuckled, “Alright, next question. Who's going to be your best man?”

Nico frowned. “Why can’t you be my best man? You’re my best friend.”

“I can’t marry you and be the best man. I’d have to be in two places at once.” Will pointed out.

Nico looked unbelievably sad at that.

“I’ll be your best man,” Percy offered. Jason glared at him.

“I’ll be your best man!” Jason inputted.

Nico blinked at them and shrugged. “I guess you guys can be my best men.” he pouted. 

“Both of them?” Will asked.

Nico nodded. “You’re right. Frank and Leo should probably be my best men as well so our wedding isn’t a complete disaster. I still think you would be better than the four of them though.” he cuddled into Will’s arms. 

Will laughed. “Thanks sweetheart.” When he didn’t get a reply he looked at Nico and smiled. “He passed out.” he chuckled. 

“I’ll bring him upstairs,” Jason offered. He slid an arm under Nico’s legs and waist and lifted him with ease. 

Leo looked over at Calypso. “We should get married too.” he said, giggling.

“We’re already married.” she pointed out.

Leo giggled. “I’d marry you a hundred times if I could.”

“Thanks babe but I think once will be enough.”  Calypso told him.

Percy looked at Annabeth with a frown, “Why can’t we be sappy like them?”

“We have a kid now. We have to save the sappiness for when he grows up and becomes independent.” Annabeth answered immediately.

Percy nodded. “That is true. I’ve started writing all my bad dad jokes down so I can use them on Lukas when he’s older.”

Will giggled. “You can use them all on Lukas and spare the new one.” he said carelessly.

Annabeth and Percy froze at that.

“What do you mean ‘new one’?” Percy asked confused.

Will drunkenly frowned and pointed at Annabeth’s stomach. “That one.”

Annabeth turned a shade of red and looked away.

Percy gave her a look. “Are you pregnant?”

Annabeth bit her lip. “I wasn’t sure. I was going to buy a test when we got back but I think I might be.” she looked at Will and frowned. “How do you know?”

Will smiled at her. “I can sense it, I wasn’t sure though. Nico confirmed it earlier. He said there was definitely life growing in you. And something about pregnant women making him feel uneasy.”

Annabeth smiled. She turned to Percy. “I guess we’re having a baby then. Is that okay?”

Percy grinned. “That’s amazing. I could do with a couple more mini us’ running around.”

Will chuckled. “Sorry, I guess I ruined the surprise.”

“That’s okay.” Annabeth said. “I mean telling Percy about Lukas was even less romantic.”

“You mean when you threw up on my shoes and said I knocked you up and how I was the reason you couldn’t drink with the girls anymore?” Percy asked.

Annabeth blushed but nodded. “I was nervous.”

Will smiled at that. “Well on that note, Percy do you mind helping me to my room? I don’t think I can make it up the stairs if I tried.”

“Me next!” Leo raised his hand.

Calypso easily lifted him, “I got you babe.”

Leo blinked. “I don’t know if I should be amazed or humiliated.”

“Probably a bit of both.” Calypso told him.

Leo shrugged. “You’re amazing and strong.”

“I know.”

Leo smiled at her. “And modest.”

“Part of my perks.”


	2. Summer 0 Part 2

Calypso frowned at the blank chubby face in front of her. Lukas Jackson stared at her, unamused, as she held him as arms length.

“He doesn’t bite.” Annabeth pointed out as she prepared breakfast. And by prepare breakfast she was handed a spoon by Leo to mix something while he and Will made the actual food since they wanted to eat something edible.

Calypso raised an eyebrow and the baby looked away and kicked his legs boredly.

“Aaa bahh,” Lukas squealed when he saw Percy enter the room.

Percy grinned at the baby and took him from Calypso, much to the girl’s relief.

“Good morning baby boy,” Percy cooed cheerfully as he kissed the baby on the cheek.

Lukas giggled at that and grabbed at Percy’s face. Percy just kissed his hands.

Percy looked up at Leo and Will. “How are your hangovers?” he asked.

Will shrugged. “I’m a son of Apollo. We don’t really get hang overs.”

“I threw up last night so it’s not too bad. Especially after the advil and water.” Leo confessed.

“What about Nico and Frank?” Percy asked.

“Frank is showering and Nico said he’s dying and claiming he won’t be leaving our room until tonight. I’m going to wake him in a bit for breakfast though. He threw up this morning so he should be fine.” Will shrugged as he cut some fruit into a bowl.

“Nico doesn’t murder you for that?” Percy asked, curiously.

Will shrugged. “Most of the time he just moans and glares. He’s normally too hungover to plot murder.”

Percy chuckled at that. “What’s for breakfast? It smells good.”

“Eggs and bacon with fruit and toast and Annabeth’s mixing the yogurt for some reason.” Will shrugged. 

Annabeth paused and frowned. “Wait a second. Are you telling me I’ve been mixing this for the past 10 minutes for no good reason?”

Leo chuckled nervously. “Maybe?” he mumbled.

Annabeth huffed and walked away from the yogurt towards her husband and son. She took the baby from Percy and kissed his cheek. 

“You think I’m a good cook. Right baby boy?”

Lukas squealed excitedly at her. She placed him in his high chair and placed a handful of cheerios on his table.

“That baby knows nothing yet. Poor kid will have to eat their cooking when he grows up.” Leo grumbled.

Annabeth gracefully ignored Leo’s existence.

“Where are Piper and Jason?” Percy asked, looking around.

“Jason’s getting Sophia ready and Piper is sleeping.” Annabeth replied. 

“Speak of the devil,” Leo commented as Jason entered the room with Sophia secure in his arms.

Sophia was a rather quiet child who contently rested in her father's arms.

“Good morning,” Jason greeted as he entered the kitchen. “Did you sleep well? I hope she didn’t wake you guys up last night.” 

“No worries, Nico and I were out like a light,” Will chuckled.

“She didn’t wake us either,” Calypso agreed.

Jason sighed in relief, “That’s good. I’m glad.”

Sophia blinked innocently at everyone and giggled happily.

“What a cutie pie,” Annabeth cooed. “I want a daughter Percy. Do you think this one will be a girl?”

Percy smiled. “I wouldn’t mind a baby girl.”

Annabeth grinned. “It’s official then. This baby is a girl.” she rubbed her stomach.

Will frowned. “It doesn’t work like that. You can’t just decide that your baby is going to be a girl.”

Annabeth and Percy glared at him. “It’s going to be a girl.” Annabeth told him.

Will blinked and held his arms up in surrender, “Alright.” he cast a glance at the baby in the high chair and couldn’t help but feel a little bad that he was going to have to grow up with crazy parents.

After an eventful breakfast, which involved Nico sending skeletons after everyone who tried to disturb him and him finally dragging Will to their room for what Percy assumed was sex, the rest of them settled outside for some fresh air.

Lukas pulled himself up and squealed at a bird as it flew close to his face. He stared at the bird in wonder and tried to grab it. 

Percy smiled at his son. He really was the cutest baby alive. He scooped the little boy up and kissed his stomach. The baby laughed at him and bounced in his arms.

“How’s work?” Jason asked as he settled down next to Percy.

Percy looked up and blinked at him. He smiled. “Good. I really like what I’m doing now even if it means a pay cut. I miss this little guy though.”

Jason nodded. “Same. I feel like I’m missing her life while I’m at work.” he sat Sophia on his knee and bounced her. She giggled and clapped her hands. 

“The babysitter is nice though. I’m a little worried that Annabeth wants to sleep with her but I know she won’t.” Percy grinned at Annabeth.

“At least it doesn’t take her ten minutes to change a diaper,” Annabeth huffed.

“I want to make sure it’s perfect. Only the best for my little boy.” Percy cooed at the baby again.

Lukas looked at Sophia and grabbed her shirt. Sophia blinked at him and grabbed his arm. Lukas grinned happily and turned to Percy.

“Yeah, this is your cousin. Can you say hi?”

Lukas giggled and waved his chubby little arms. He grabbed her pink pacifier and put it in his mouth. Sophia looked startled but didn’t complain. 

Percy groaned and took the pacifier from his son’s mouth and handed it to Jason. “Sorry about that. He loves these things.” he rolled his eyes.

Lukas pouted at him. His eyes watering. “Bu bu.” he whined.

“It’s not yours,” Percy told him. “You can’t take things from other people.”

Lukas didn’t seem to care. He turned to Annabeth and cried. Annabeth sighed and lifted the baby into her arms and kissed his cheek. 

Percy sighed. “I’m sorry Luke. I’ll get your Bu Bu now.” he got up and ran inside.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You’re breaking your daddy’s heart mister.” she told the baby. Lukas didn’t seem to care though. 

Jason chuckled. “Sophia is rather laid back. I don’t know where she gets that from.”

“She gets that from you.” Piper said casually.

Jason frowned at that. “I’m not laid back.”

“Yes you are.” Hazel said. 

“Most definitely.” Leo agreed.

“It’s a good trait.” Calypso said.

“Don’t make me make you hold Sophia.” Jason threatened.

Calypso held her hands up in surrender. Leo and Hazel giggled at her.

“That would be punishing Sophia.” Frank helpfully pointed out.

The group laughed at Calypso’s expense. 

Percy returned and popped a pacifier in Lukas’ mouth. The little boy seemed to forgive him and willingly went into his arms.

Percy kissed his cheek. 

“He’s such a daddy’s boy. I thought boys liked their mothers and girls liked their fathers.” Annabeth huffed, though she liked the image of her two favorite boys together.

Percy grinned at her. “He loves you too.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.


	3. Summer 6 Part 1

Percabeth

xXxXx

“Luke! Zoe! Breakfast!” Annabeth yelled as she skillfully placed half burnt eggs and toast on a plate and set it on the table with the other three filled plates. Percy was already at the table drinking a cup of much needed coffee.

A couple seconds later came the pitter patter of little feet. A dark haired little boy with big green eyes covered by thin frames ran into the room. Lukas Charles Jackson (named after Luke Castellan and Charles Beckendorf) was six years old and he was a smart and very athletic boy. He was a lot like his mother even though he looked more like a mini version of his father. 

Behind him was a chubby little girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes. Zoe Natalie Jackson (named after Zoe Nightshade and Natalie Chase) was five years old and she was very cute. She didn’t like school and she hated sports but she loved art. She wasn’t much like Percy or Annabeth but she was their daughter so they loved her anyways.

“No bacon?” Zoe sounded upset at that.

“I think it’s good. We should take steps to go vegan like the Grace’s or vegetarian like the Solace’s.” Lukas nodded his head. “It’s a healthier lifestyle and it’s better for the world.”

“But bacon tastes good.” Zoe huffed.

“Do you know where bacon comes from?” Lukas countered. “It’s meat so it comes from animals.” with that he pushed his eggs onto his sister's plate and grabbed a banana for his toast.

“Kids, enough. There’s no bacon because we’re out of it. Remember, we’re going to the lake house for five days.” Percy said. “We’re going to have a party there tonight to celebrate our first day there. They’ll be hot dogs and burgers there.”

Zoe huffed but nodded. “Fine.”

Lukas made a face at that.

“They’ll be vegetarian and vegan foods there too.” Annabeth told him.

Lukas sighed and nodded.

A couple years ago, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Calypso pooled enough money together to buy a lake house big enough for them all to stay at for the holidays. It was a way for them to spend time with each other away from their everyday lives. 

This summer was special though. Annabeth and Percy had just adopted a child of Athena from India whose father had decided not to raise. The baby was going to be a surprise for the vacation and Percy and Annabeth couldn’t wait to introduce their new daughter.

Cries filled the air from the basket in the living room. 

“The dumb baby is crying again,” Zoe huffed as she shovelled eggs into her mouth.

“The baby is your new sister.” Percy told her.

“I don’t like her. Can’t we just return it before you give it a name and get attached.” Zoe decided.

Annabeth walked over to the crib and lifted the dark skinned baby out of her crib and kissed her chubby cheek.

Percy gave Zoe a disapproving look. “I know you don’t like her now but soon you will be best friends. You can play dress up and dolls together.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what you told me when Zoe was born and I still don’t like her.” Lukas pointed out.

“You have no idea what I told you when Zoe was born. You were one.” Percy said.

Lukas shrugged. “Can we return Zoe?”

“Luke.” 

“The baby doesn’t even look like us. She has poopy colored skin.” Zoe huffed.

“Zoe, I did not just hear you say that.” Annabeth growled.

“It’s true.” she mumbled.

“I don’t have time for this. I’m going to make sure we’re all packed and everything is in the car.” Annabeth said. “Kids, when you’re finished eating wash up and change into your nice clothes. I think Aunt Piper wants to take pictures once everyone arrives.”

xXxXx  
Jasper  
xXxXx

Jason was dreading the trip already and it had just begun. 

“Daddy!” Dylan screamed as he fell to the ground from where his twin brother was chasing him.

Jason ran over and lifted the four year old into his arms.

“Daniel, don’t run in the house.”

“We have to find Mr Blue though.” Daniel said urgently. “Dyl lost him.”

Dylan nodded sadly and held up a green bear. “Danny’s letting Mr Green help me find him. He’s worried about his brother.”

Jason groaned. “I think I saw your toy in the basement.” he said, putting the four year old down. “No running, and be back in five minutes. Mommy wants to do a check before we leave.”

The two dark haired boys with their mother’s multicolored eyes nodded before running off. 

One pair of four year old identical twins was somewhat manageable. Sure they were a handful but they were still alive somehow. 

Now two pairs was a different story. Leo and Calypso had identical twin daughters that were also four years old. Last year the two sets of twins caused quite a commotion which resulted in a forest fire, an army of pigeons, and severe wind storms. And they were only three at the time.

This year however, there was going to be three sets of four year olds.

Nico and Will, who had sat out last year’s summer bash in favor of a honeymoon, had adopted a pair of French identical twins who just happened to also be four years old.

Jason frowned at the thought. Why did they all have to be identical? He had a feeling the gods were punishing them somehow. For what he didn’t know. 

“Daddy? Have you seen my backpack? I have a summer project I need to do. I have to find objects that describe my summer.” 

Jason smiled at his sweet little Sophia as she entered the room. Sophia Grace was six years old and she was the best daughter a father could ask for. In Jason’s opinion at least. She was bright and kind and so cute.

“I think your mom already packed it.” he told her as she tied her blonde hair into a lopsided ponytail. Her baby blue eyes blinked and looked around for a second before making her way towards where Piper was.

“Found it!” Daniel yelled as he and Dylan ran back into the room waving a blue bear and a green bear. Jason smiled at them and sat them on the couch so they wouldn’t cause more trouble. For a couple of four year olds they were pretty smart and smart and four did not go well together.

Piper entered the room after a minute with a smile on her face. “Alright. That’s everything. Did you turn all the appliances off?” she asked.

Jason nodded. “Come on boys, let’s get you settled in the car.” he said walking out of the door. The twins followed him obediently.

Piper smiled at how cute her boys were, following their daddy like a mother duck.

“Sophia is already in the car.” she said as Jason led them to the car. Piper helped the boys into their seats and got in the car before doing a double check to make sure they got everything. 

Jason smiled at her. “Relax.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “I will once we get there.”

Jason nodded. “Everyone buckled in?” he asked.

“Yeah.” The kids said.

Jason smiled before driving off.

xXxXx  
Caleo  
xXxXx

“Girls? Hurry up before breakfast gets cold.” Leo yelled as he took toast out of the toaster.

Three beautiful little girls ran into the kitchen and made a row in front of Leo. Leo handed the two oldest their own plate of toast and fruit before carrying the last plate to the table. He got the kids some juice before sitting down himself.

He loved his daughters, they were each as beautiful as their mother. The two oldest were identical twins, Evelyn and Emilia Valdez. They were four years old and they had long, silky brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. They were so smart and creative too. The both of them were future engineers in the making.

Penelope was two and she had his curly hair but somehow made it seem adorable. She liked playing dress up and eating cookies. She was two so there wasn’t much to her yet.

Calypso walked into the room a minute later from her garden outside. “I have the neighbor watering the garden until we get back. Hopefully it doesn’t die.”

Leo handed her some toast which appeased her.

“I’m going to gain 20 pounds on this vacation, aren’t I?” Calypso looked at her stunning figure sadly.

Leo shrugged. “I’ll love you either way.” he promised. If she lost her figure it would give him an excuse to lose his.

Calypso rolled her eyes at him. “Boys,” she said earning giggles from their daughters.

“I think it’s time we had a son.”

Calypso huffed. “And what makes you think I want a son?” she asked. “All the kids we have will be girls. I decided it.”

“You can’t possibly control the gender of our children.”

Calypso smirked at him. “Oh, can’t I?” she motioned to their three female children.

Leo decided not to respond to that.

“You girls would love a baby brother, right?” Leo asked.

“No boys allowed.” Evelyn giggled.

“Except daddy.” Emilia corrected.

Leo couldn’t help but smile at that. “Well as long as you understand that I’m the only man you need in your life. Can I get this in writing?”

“Leo!” Calypso snapped.

Leo looked at her innocently.

“Come on kids, let’s get going.” Calypso said once she saw everyone done eating.

xXxXx  
Solangelo  
xXxXx

“Do we have to go?” Adrian asked timidly.

Will kneeled down next to the little boy and offered him a smile. “I know it’s scary to meet a whole bunch of new people at a time but I promise you’ll have fun. You’ll make some new friends.”

Adrian Solace-di Angelo had white blond hair and green blue eyes. He and his identical twin brother Nathaneal were both four years old and sons of Poseidon who were born and raised in France. Will and Nico adopted them around a year ago on the day they got married. The boys were adjusting to their new lives pretty slowly to the point where Nico and Will decided on taking the kids to France for the holidays so they wouldn’t have to force them to interact with their crazy new family.

The boys were moving from a private nanny to elite preschool for the next school year and Nico and Will needed the boys to be mentally prepared to make new friends and interact with other kids their age.

“I don’t need new friends. I have Nate-Nate.” Adrian said stubbornly.

Will lifted the little boy into his arms and kissed his cheek. “Everyone needs friends. There’s going to be two other sets of twins there.”

“More twins?” Adrian seemed interested in that.

Will nodded. “Papa and I will introduce them to you.”

Adrian thought for a moment before nodding and burying his head in Will’s neck. 

Will looked up and found Nico and Nathan making their way towards him. Nathan looked pretty excited about the trip.

“Ready to go? The car is all set.” Nico asked. 

Will tightened his grip on Adrian and nodded. 

“Are you sure they’re ready for this?” Will whispered.

Nico took Will’s hand and squeezed it. “We’re visiting family. It will be okay.”

He left the zombie staff to take care of the house and followed Nico out to the car. 

xXxXx  
Frazel  
xXxXx

“I really hope my water doesn’t break until after this vacation is over.” Hazel said as she rubbed her very swollen stomach. She was cutting it close with the pregnancy but the little boy growing inside her was pretty tame.

“If it comes to it, Will’s delivered a lot of babies,” Frank told her.

“Don’t even joke about that, I want a nice hospital birth with pain killers.” Hazel huffed.

Frank chuckled at that. He drove the car into a driveway and parked it next to a large wooden house. He got out of the car before moving to the other side to help her out of her seat. 

“It probably would have been smart to sit this summer out.” Frank pointed out. 

Hazel shook her head. “I want to meet my new nephews. Nico and Will have been hiding them even before their wedding. It’s been a year and I need to officially meet them. I mean we saw them briefly at the wedding but I never got to talk to them.”

“So stubborn.” Frank smiled at her. He helped her towards the door, much to her annoyance, and made sure she was on the couch before going back for their luggage.

“It looks like we’re first to arrive.” Hazel commented once Frank brought all their luggage inside. “I think Percy said all the queen beds were on the second floor and the bunk beds were on the first.”

“So you want to move a queen bed down to one of these rooms?” Frank asked.

“No, I’m saying I want the bottom bunk. No offense but between this pregnancy and the heat, it’s too hot to sleep next to you.” Hazel said. 

Frank pouted at that but didn’t complain. “Do I get to sleep in the same room as you?”

“Of course babe.” Hazel smiled at him. There are two bunk beds in each room. You can have the other one.”

“I can’t even sleep in the same bunk bed as you?” Frank pouted.

Hazel just smiled innocently at him.

Frank sighed. It was going to be a long vacation.


	4. Summer 6 Part 2

Zoe frowned at dumb brown baby in her mother’s arms. Why did they get a new daughter? She was good enough, wasn’t she?

“Don’t frown. You’ll get wrinkles,” Percy told her as he helped her and Lukas out of the car. 

“Babies are annoying,” Zoe huffed. “We tried her out for a week and I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

“You used to be a baby too. Soon she’ll grow up to be a person like you and me.” Percy said calmly. “Now come on. I think Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel are here and Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso just pulled in. We need to greet them.”

“I don’t want to!” Zoe huffed.

“Come on, your friends are here. Emilia and Evelyn will play with you. And Penny is old enough to play with you now too.” Percy told her as he walked her and Luke to the car that was just pulling in.

“The twins are lame. I don’t want to play with them.” Zoe huffed. “And I don’t want to play with a baby either.”

“You have a rotten attitude.” Luke told her.

“Be nice.” Percy told them as the door to the car opened. An instant later the twins jumped out and stretched. Leo exited the car and went to the back seat to lift a half asleep little girl out of her seat. Percy nudged his kids towards the Valdez girls.

“Hey guys!” Luke greeted happily. 

“Hi.” Zoe said rolling her eyes. 

The twins waved excitedly. “Did you hear?” Evelyn asked.

“There’s going to be another set of twins joining us!” Emilia finished.

“We’re so excited!”

“Are they here yet?”

Zoe groaned, they were so annoying in the way they finished each other's thoughts.

“Not yet. And before you ask Daniel and Dylan aren’t here yet either. We just got here ourselves.” Lukas explained. “Want help unpacking? We can unpack your things first then unpack our things.”

“Why don’t we unpack our things first since we got here first?” Zoe asked.

“That’s not polite.” Luke said.

“It’s alright. She’s right, you got here first. It’s only fair.” Evelyn told him.

“Do you know what rooms we’re in yet?” Luke asked.

“I think they were going to wait until everyone gets here. But we can bring our things inside.” Leo told them as he placed a sleepy Penny next to them. The twins grabbed hold of their sister and made sure she didn’t fall. “You guys don’t have to worry about it right now. The grown ups will bring everything in.”

“Are you counting yourself as a grown up in this situation?” Calypso teased.

Leo grinned at her playfully.

“Go play you guys. There’s a lake in the back you can swim in.” Percy told them.

“Lake is later though when a grown up can be present,” Calypso told them. “There’s a field in the back.” she dug through the back of the car for a minute before producing a ball.   
She tossed it at Evelyn. “Play safe now.”

Evelyn caught the ball and ran towards the back with the other kids on her tail.

Zoe stayed behind. “Can’t we swim now? I love swimming.” she begged Percy.

“Later. Now go play ball.”

Zoe huffed but made her way to the backyard anyways.

Percy looked up as Jason and Piper’s van pulled into the driveway. “Everyone’s getting here at the same time, this is good,” he said as Jason opened the door and got out.

“Are we last?” Piper asked as Jason opened the side doors and helped their three kids out.

“Nico’s not yet.” Annabeth said.

Piper’s eyes widened. “What’s that?”

“What’s wha- Annabeth, where did you get a baby?” Calypso gasped.

Annabeth smiled proudly. “Percy and I just adopted her from India. She’s a daughter of Athena.”

Piper and Calypso immediately rushed around Annabeth to coo at the sleepy little baby in her arms.

“She’s so cute! What’s her name?” Piper cooed.

“She doesn’t have one yet.” Annabeth said. “Percy and I are still deciding.”

“She wasn’t given a name by her mother?”

“Well her mother was Athena so no. Her dad wanted nothing to do with her so he didn’t give her a name either.” Percy explained.

“Is that a new baby?” a soft voice squeaked.

The moms looked down at a cute little girl and her two little brothers.

“Hi Sophia,” Annabeth greeted. “Yes she is. She’s your newest cousin.” 

“She’s so little,” Dylan gasped.

Piper lifted Dylan into her arms so he could see the baby better. “You used to be that little.”

“Nuh-uh.” Dylan argued.

“I want to see too.” Daniel said.

Annabeth kneeled down so that he and Sophia could see the baby better.

“The other kids are in the back playing ball if you want to join them,” Percy told them.

Sophia and the twins quickly lost interest in the baby and raced to the backyard.

“They grow up so fast.” Calypso said sadly. “My little girl’s used to be this size.”

Annabeth chuckled. “That’s half the reason we decided to adopt. I wanted a baby again but for some reason we couldn’t get pregnant and then my mother blessed us with this little one.”

They were interrupted by the last car pulling in. Nico and Will opened the doors of their car before slowly closing it and moving to the side doors. They both reached in and each grabbed a sleeping blond child. 

The boy in Nico’s arms stirred as he was lifted into Nico’s arms.

Nico walked up to the group and greeted them. “Hey guys.” he said casually as the blond child Will had lifted up had started crying. He bounced the child in his arms into awakeness before turning to his friends. “This is Adrian. He just woke up from a little nap.”

“You woke me up.” Adrian complained.

“Adrian, these are your new Uncles and Aunts. Do you recognize any of them from the pictures?” Nico asked. Will had finally made his way next to Nico, Nathan was doing his best to hide in Will’s arms.

Adrian shyly looked at the large group in front of him and pointed at Percy. “That’s my half brother.” he told Nico. “Perseus.”

“Uncle Percy.” Will corrected even though Adrian was technically right.

“Uncle Percy,” Adrian repeated. He pointed at Piper and Jason. “Auntie Piper and Uncle Jason.”

Piper grinned. “Good job.”

“Uncle Leo and Auntie Calypso.” Adrian finished.

Nico kissed Adrian’s cheek. “Good job.”

“Oh wait, that one’s Auntie Annabeth but I don’t know who the baby is.” Adrian added.

Nico and Will’s heads shot towards the child in Annabeth’s arms.

“I didn’t know Hazel and Frank already had their baby.” Will said.

“They didn’t. This is Percy and my new daughter.” Annabeth said proudly. “We adopted her.”

“You adopted her? Why? You’re a man and a woman. You don’t need to adopt to have a family.” Adrian asked. “Daddy and Papa had to adopt to have a family.”

“Well now we aren’t the only adopted kids in the family.” Nathan piped in quietly.

“What’s her name?” Adrian asked curiously.

“Bianca.” Nico mumbled in shock. He quickly shook his head to clear it.

“Bianca?” Percy asked. “Why did you say that?”

“It’s just… her soul feels like Bianca’s.” Nico said.

“Whose Bianca?” Adrian asked. 

 

“She was my sister. She passed away when I was a kid.” Nico told him.

“That’s sad. I don’t want to think about life without Nathan.” Adrian said sadly.

Nathan nodded. “I love you too Adrian.”

Adrian blushed at that and buried his head in Nico’s neck.

“Well, to answer your first question, we haven’t chosen a name for her yet.” Annabeth said.

“You should name her Bianca.” Nathan decided. “After Papa’s sister.”

“No, they get to chose their own name for the baby.” Nico told him. “It’s their baby.”

Adrian frowned. “But you said she felt like Bianca.”

“I know what I said.”

“I like the name Bianca.” Percy said suddenly.

Annabeth smiled and looked at the bundle in her arms. “I like it too. I never really knew Bianca di Angelo but she must have been a wonderful girl. Nico, do you mind if we name her Bianca?”

Nico blinked back tears. “What? Really?”

Percy nodded. “It’s the perfect name.”

“Go ahead.” Nico agreed after a minute.

Annabeth grinned and tickled the baby’s stomach. “Hello Bianca Jackson.” she whispered. “Do you like the name?”

Bianca just giggled at her and blew a bubble.

“I take that as a yes.” Percy grinned.

Adrian giggled. “We named a baby.” he clapped his hands.

“Daddy said there would be more kids here.” Nathan remembered as he looked around.

“They’re all in the back.” Piper said. “We’ll introduce you.”

Adrian and Nathan nodded and the whole group made their way to the backyard. Adrian and Nathan clung tightly to Nico and Will.

“Kids! Come here!” Piper called out, catching the ball, effectively ruining the game of catch the kids were playing.

Annabeth did a quick headcount and frowned. “Where’s Zoe?”

“She said she didn’t want to play ball and said that you said she could go swimming.” Lukas reported.

Percy scowled and ran towards the lake. He returned a minute later with a sobbing Zoe in tow.

“She’s sad.” Adrian said softly. Nico hushed him and watched as Percy and Annabeth told the little girl that they would scold her later for disobeying. Zoe just cried louder causing Bianca to start crying too.

“Shut up stupid baby!” Zoe yelled at her little sister. “You’re just a dumb poopy colored baby and you’re ruining everything!” she pushed the baby angrily before screaming and angrily storming off into the house.

“I’m scared.” Adrian buried his head in Nico’s shoulder. The little boy was shaking pretty badly and Nico could feel tears leaking through his shirt. He looked around and frowned. The rest of the kids looked equally as shocked and scared.

“I’m sorry about that.” Annabeth said once she recovered from her shock. She slowly rocked the baby in her arms to calm her down.

“Why don’t we take this time to settle in and unpack.” Frank offered as he exited the house.

Percy nodded. “Yeah. I have the room assignments. There’s ten rooms, five couples, eleven kids. The five upstairs rooms have one queen bed each and the five downstairs rooms have two bunk beds which is four twin beds in each. Frank and Hazel wanted one of the downstairs bedrooms so you guys can have 1A.” Percy tossed Frank the keys with 1A on it.

He pulled out 2A, 2B and 2C and 2D. “Annabeth, Bianca and I will take 2A, Jason and Piper can take 2B, Leo and Calypso can have 2C, and Will and Nico can have 2D.”

“I want to sleep with Daddy and Papa.” Nathan said.

“Me too.” Adrian agreed.

“Keep going. Once they’re here for a couple days they’ll be more comfortable sleeping elsewhere. They can stay with us until then.” Will said.

“Alright. 1B goes to Daniel, Dylan, Adrian and Nathanael.” Dylan and Daniel gave Adrian and Nathan friendly smiles and shy waves. Adrian and Nathan timidly waved back.

“They look the same. Just like me and Nathan!” Adrian giggled.

“They’re a couple of months older than you.” Nico told him as he placed him on the ground next to Daniel. Adrian was noticeably smaller than the other boy. Adrian shyly hid behind Nico’s leg.

“Which one are you?” Adrian asked softly. “I’m Adrian.”

“I’m Daniel.” the little boy grinned. 

“And I’m Dylan.” Dylan ran up to him.

“I’m Nathan.” the little blond boy in Will’s arms waved.

“Nice to meet you.” Dylan and Daniel said at the same time.

“Nice to meet you.” Adrian and Nathan nodded.

“We’ll be good roommates, I promise.” Dylan said. 

“We’ve been here before so we can tell you all about it.” Daniel agreed.

“Do you boys want to try sleeping in their room tonight?” Will asked.

Adrian and Nathan shook their heads. Nico sighed and lifted the blond boy back up.

“Next in 1C is Evelyn, Emilia, Penny and Sophia and lastly Lukas and Zoe can stay in 1D.”

“I don’t want to room with Sophia though.” Lukas complained. “I want to room with the other boys.”

“Adrian and Nathan can share a bed.” Nico said. “They’re pretty small.”

“But they need the bottom bunk.” Will said.

Lukas grinned at Adrian and Nathan, “No problem. You hear that guys, I can protect you at night now so you can stay with me.”

“Luke tells the best bedtime stories.” Daniel gushed.

“That’s only because he can read,” Dylan pointed out.

“I promise we’ll have fun. And if you feel scared just wake me up and tell me. I’ll walk you upstairs.” Lukas told the two blond boys.

“Okay.” Nathan and Adrian nodded shyly.

“Well if Penny shares with one of the twins we can put Zoe in their room.” Percy said.

“No!” Emilia shook her head.

“We don’t want her in our room.” Evelyn agreed.

“She scared Penny.” Sophia said.

“Well then Sophia, you can room with Zoe.”

Sophia shook her head. “That’s not fair. I don’t want to room with her.”

Percy frowned at that but he couldn’t really argue with them after what just happened with Zoe. “She can’t room by herself. You guys aren’t being very nice at the moment.”

“She’s not a very nice person.” Adrian said quietly. “She yelled at a baby.”

“Don’t say things like that Adrian,” Nico told him. “It’s rude.”

“It’s true.”

Percy frowned. “She’s just upset about the baby. You don’t want her to be left out, do you?” 

The girls guiltily looked at their feet. 

“Fine, she can stay with us.” Sophia mumbled. None of the girls looked too thrilled about it but none of them complained further.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s unpack!”


	5. Summer 6 Part 3

Adrian shyly sat on his new bed while Nathan pulled out their bears and baby blankets from a backpack. Their clothes were going to stay in their parents room so they didn’t need to worry about that.

Dylan and Daniel had been fighting over which of them got the top bunk and which got the bottom before both deciding to sleep on the top. Daniel getting the bunk above Adrian and Nathan and Dylan got the other bed. This left Lukas with the bottom bunk of the other bed which worked out pretty good so if Adrian and Nathan needed him he was easier to reach.

Lukas clapped his hands together and grinned at them. “Who wants to go exploring?”

Daniel and Dylan raised their hands eagerly and got off their beds.

“Are we allowed to?” Adrian asked, hesitantly.

“We aren’t allowed to leave the house without a grown up but we can explore the house. I can show you where our parents are staying.” Lukas said, already halfway out the door. The toddlers on his tail.

xXxXx

Sophia grinned as she held up a red and white swimsuit.

“Who wants to convince our parents to let us play in the lake?”

Penny giggled at her. “I want to build a sandcastle with daddy.” she declared happily.

“Daddy builds the bestest sandcastles!” Evelyn declared.

“Bestest isn’t a word.” Zoe grumbled from the top bunk she demanded.

“Zoe? Do you want to build a sandcastle with us?” Sophia asked, “We can ask the boys if they want to help us too?”

“No way! They’d just ruin it.” Emilia crossed her arms.

“I think mommy brought sand toys for us somewhere.” Sophia said. “I’ll ask her.”

The girls quickly got up to leave. Sophia frowned when she realized that Zoe wasn’t following them. “Aren’t you coming?”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to play with a bunch of babies.”

“I’m older than you!” Sophia huffed.

“We’re only one year younger than you!” Evelyn and Emilia crossed their arms.

Zoe huffed. “Fine!”

“You have a rotten attitude.” Sophia told her.

“At least I’m not you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Zoe pushed past everyone and exited the room.

xXxXx

Hazel and Leo were stuck on babysitting duty while the others went out to shop for food and supplies. They didn’t mind of course but ten kids (Bianca was with Annabeth) was a bit much. Hazel couldn’t do much but sit there since she was almost too big to move.

She looked up as her newest nephews walked up to her, both of them holding Lukas’ hand and one of the Grace twins hands and shyly looking at their feet.

“Hi Aunt Hazel!” Lukas greeted happily. Dylan and Daniel grabbed Adrian and Nathan and lifted them so they were right in front of Hazel. “Adrian and Nathan wanted to know why you ate a baby.”

Adrian blushed. “Luke says that this,” he pointed at her stomach, “was a baby. And since it’s in your tummy that means you ate it. Right?” he asked curiously.

Hazel chuckled. “I’m pregnant but you do not eat a baby to get pregnant.”

That was the wrong thing to say apparently.

“How do you get pregnant?” Nathan asked.

And now five sets of innocent eyes were staring at her and Hazel wasn’t sure how to respond to this. She was sure that she had a few more years before she had to tell a child where babies came from.

Hazel lifted her shirt as she felt the baby kick. “Do you want to feel him kick?” distraction was always the way to go. Lucky for her, her audience was young and easily distracted. She loved the way the boy's eyes lit up when they felt the baby kick.

She loved children and she couldn’t wait to hold her own son for the first time. She loved the fact that he would have such lovely cousins to grow up with. Lukas and the Grace twins had already welcomed Adrian and Nathan with open arms and she had no doubt that they would do the same with her son.

“Hey!” Evelyn screech filled the air. Hazel frowned and looked up to where the girls were playing in the sand. From the looks of it, Zoe had knocked over the other girls castle. Leo looked like he had it handled.

Hazel groaned. She couldn’t figure out why Zoe was acting out so much. Sure her parents brought home a new baby but it had to be more than that. Her parents were good people so she didn’t know where the rage came from.

Percy and Annabeth didn’t seem to know either. According to them she was still a brat before Bianca came but it got worse when she arrived.

“She’s at it again.” Lukas groaned, looking ashamed to be Zoe’s brother. He looked at the four four year olds at his side. “Why couldn’t I have a cute little brother like one of you guys?” he lifted Daniel into his arms and kissed the boys cheek. Daniel giggled at being lifted by another kid.

“Careful you guys.” Hazel told them.

Lukas put Daniel down with a pout. “Let’s go swimming.” he decided. “Do you guys know how to swim?” he directed the question at Adrian and Nathan since he knew the other two knew how to swim.

The Solace-di Angelo twins nodded. “We’re sons of Poseidon.” Nathan pointed out.

“We could probably outswim you.” Adrian challenged.

Lukas raised an eyebrow at that and lifted Adrian over his shoulder. “Oh really?”

Adrian was giggling too much to answer. 

“That’s what I thought.” Lukas put the kid down. “Let’s go change into our swim suits.”

Hazel hesitated. She didn’t think she could watch them at the moment and Leo was pre occupied. Plus it was getting dark out. “Why don’t you race tomorrow.” she told them. “For now can you find some firewood? We can roast marshmallows tonight.”

The boys perked up at the sound of marshmallows and raced towards the woods.

“Don’t go too far!” she called out. She focused her attention back on the little girls in the sand. They seemed to have calmed down and Leo was helping the girls rebuild their castle while Zoe was walking around. 

When Zoe noticed that the boys had ran off she approached Hazel.

“When’s mommy coming back?” she asked with a pout. “I want mommy.”

Hazel awed and patted Zoe’s cheek. “She should be back soon.”

“How soon?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to wait with me?” Hazel patted the seat next to her.

Zoe nodded and plopped herself down on the seat. 

Before Hazel could ask her about her feelings on Bianca the back door opened and Frank appeared. “We’re back!” he yelled before walking up to Hazel and kissing her.

Zoe bolted into the house as soon as she heard that. Hazel looked at the woods and counted five boys exiting before relaxing. The boys dropped some twigs into a pile in front of Hazel.

“We found lots of wood.” Lukas said proudly.

“Good job,” Hazel praised them. Adrian beamed at her brightly making her resist the urge to pull him into a hug. She had a feeling he wouldn’t take to physical contact from her just yet.

She watched as Will, Percy and Jason snuck up behind the kids quietly. Will grabbed Adrian and Nathan around their waists the same time Percy and Jason grabbed their sons causing all five of them to squeal.

“Solace, stop traumatizing my kids.” Nico said from behind her. Hazel didn’t have to look to know he was rolling his eyes.

Will pressed kisses to his kids foreheads before handing Nathan to Nico and adjusting Adrian in his arms. “Are you boys having fun without me?” Will asked with a pout.

Adrian giggled. “Silly daddy!”

“Your nap got interrupted today. Are you tired?” Nico asked.

The twins shook their heads quickly. 

“Come on, it’s snack time.” Jason said as he put his kids down and helped Hazel up from her seat. Leo and Piper gathered all the girls and the whole group went inside where Jason helped the kids wash their hands. 

After some crackers and juice the kids were inside playing by themselves while the grownups prepared dinner and plotted on how they could put light in the backyard so the kids could play out there after the sun went down. 

The kids were pretty wiped out after dinner and most went down without a fight. 

xXxXx

Annabeth sighed as she enjoys a glass of much needed wine. 

“Since when did we become so adult like?” Percy asked, “It feels like just the other day we were at camp saving the world.” 

“If it means anything, I still think you’re a kid.” Nico told him. He earned some giggles from that.

“What do adults talk about?” Piper asked as she downed a glass of wine. 

“Work? Kids? Fun and recent sex adventures,” Surprisingly it was Hazel who said that.

Nico frowned at her. “Do I want to know?”

“If you’re talking about pregnant sex than I agree.” Piper chuckled. “With Sophia I wouldn’t let Jason near me with a ten foot pole. The twins however made me horny beyond belief.”

“I don’t like this subject.” Will inputted.

“I never really tried it. I was afraid to hurt the baby. I think we were overly careful.” Annabeth said.

“Okay, so this conversation is happening.” Nico grumbled.

“So what’s with Zoe? She’s acting out.” Jason took pity on the gay couple and changed the subject.

“She’s just jealous of the new baby.” Percy said as he chugged on a beer. “It’s normal.”

“Not really. She tried to push Bianca out of Annabeth’s arms.” Leo said. “The twins didn’t do that to Penny. In fact they were ecstatic at a new dress up doll.”

“And Sophia’s jealousy over the twins wasn’t too bad. She got over her jealousy when the she decided the boys were cute.” Piper said.

“But they were two years old when they got a new sibling. Zoe’s five.” Nico pointed out. “It might make a difference.”

Calypso cleared her voice. “As fun as this conversation is. Let’s have some real fun. The kids are sleeping, I brought vodka and Hazel is our sober parent for the night. Let’s play never have I ever.”

“I’m in!” Annabeth decided quickly as she downed her wine. She grabbed the vodka bottle from the counter as Percy located the shot glasses. They all sat in a circle and waited until Annabeth poured them a shot before grabbing a glass.

“I’ll start!” Annabeth decided. “Never have I ever flashed anyone.” she was staring right at Piper when she said this and took pleasure in watching Piper down her shot.

“You haven’t! Really?” Calypso looked at Piper in utter shock.

“It was one time! Okay!” she blushed. “We were trying to get into this club for Clarisse’s bachelorette party and the guard needed some incentive.” 

“We were engaged at that time.” Jason pointed out.

“There was no touching involved.” Piper told him. She turned back to Annabeth with revenge in her eyes. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” she looked stunned as Percy, Annabeth, Will, Nico, Leo and Calypso downed a shot. “Really? Do you know how unsanitary that is?”

“Do you know how fun it is?” Leo asked.

“My turn!” Jason raised his hand happily as Annabeth refilled their glasses. “Never have I ever ended up naked in a car and can’t remember why.”

Percy and Frank grumbled and took a shot. 

“Just because you still had socks on,” Percy spat on him.

“I’m interested in this story.” Nico leaned forwards.

“Well we can’t remember what happened.” Frank sighed. “But it was the night before Lukas was born and Percy was freaking out.”

“Jason was freaking out too.” Percy pointed out. “About Sophia.”

“Why was Frank there?” Leo asked.

The three men shrugged.

“Me next!” Hazel decided. “Never have I ever had anal sex.”

“Okay, that’s a cheap shot right there.” Will complained as he and Nico took a shot.

Surprisingly Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Calypso, Jason and Piper took a shot as well.

“Well damn you guys.” Hazel said in shock. She chuckled. “I think that’s enough for tonight. We have to get up in the morning.”

xXxXx


	6. Summer 6 Part 4

Adrian whimpered as a dark figure appeared in his dream and started chasing him. He cried out and forced himself to wake up.

He opened his eyes and stared at the bed above him, suddenly scared that it will break and crush him and his brother. He held back tears and slid out of the bed. He ran across the room and shook Lukas awake.

It took a couple tried but finally the six year old groaned and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly so they wouldn’t disturb the other boys. “Nightmare?”

Adrian nodded. 

“Do you want to go to your dads?” Lukas asked.

Adrian nodded again. Lukas slowly went to the door and opened it.

Adrian cried out at how dark the hallway was. Maybe the scary man was out there waiting to kill him. He shut the door.

“It’s dark.”

Lukas frowned. “I don’t have a flashlight. Do you want me to go by myself to get one of your dads?” 

“Don’t leave.”

“Then what do you want me to do? Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?”

Adrian nodded. “You have to protect Nathan too.” he pulled Lukas to his and Nathan’s bed. He gently pushed Nathan towards the wall before motioning for Lukas to lay down. Lukas carefully pulled Nathan so he was half on his chest and there was enough room for Adrian. Adrian carefully climbed into the bed and cuddled close to Lukas. 

It wasn’t as comforting as sleeping with his parents but it was good enough to fall asleep without nightmares.

xXxXx

“Your son is stealing mine.” Will moped as he and Percy watched Lukas sleep with Adrian and Nathan. The three were cuddled together without a care in the world.

“Daddy?” Nathan mumbled sleepily when he heard Will’s voice.

Will perked up and lifted the little boy away from Lukas. He kissed his baby’s cheek and glared at Lukas as he subconsciously cuddled closer to Adrian.

“What’s wrong baby boy? Papa and I were surprised you made it through the night all alone,” he cooed at him. 

“But we’re proud of you!” Nico said from behind Percy. He glared at Will.

Will huffed and held the sleepy toddler tighter in his arms. 

“I had a nightmare and it was too dark to get you and I didn’t want Lukas to leave us all alone.” Adrian said as he woke up. “Are you mad?”

Nico entered the room and lifted Adrian into his arms. “Of course not. Daddy was just worried. I’m so proud of you for going to Luke for help. When he wakes up you have to thank him.”

“Okay.” Adrian nodded. 

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” Nico asked.

Adrian buried his head in Nico’s shoulder and shook his head. Nico walked up to Will.

“You get them dressed. Put them in trunks so they can go into the lake after breakfast.” Nico handed Adrian to Will.

Will nodded and carried the twins away.

Dylan and Daniel were rubbing their eyes when Nico looked back. Percy was gently shaking Lukas awake.

“Come on buddy. We have a full day ahead of us. It’s already nine.” 

Lukas groaned and blinked his eyes open. Percy chuckled at the sleepy child and lifted him into his arms. “Come on. Mommy’s waiting upstairs with your sisters. We’re going swimming today.”

Lukas tiredly rested his head on  Percy’s shoulder. “I want a little brother.” he mumbled.

Percy’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Lukas nodded. “I want him to be like Dylan, Daniel, Adrian and Nathan. Cute and little. Can you get me twin little brothers?”

Percy almost choked at that. He glared at Nico and Jason as they laughed at him.

“Five kids is a lot of kids, Luke.” Percy said. 

“You can adopt them. You should make them four so they’re the same age as the other twins.” He continued.

“Gods, no more twins.” Jason groaned.

“Well you have to ask mommy about this.” Percy decided the best course of action was to make Annabeth deal with this.

“You’re a great husband.” Nico commented.

Percy ignored him and went to the kitchen to enjoy some much needed coffee.

After a big breakfast they went on a walk to around the lake until they found a nice view with a pier. They set up chairs and towels on the dirt around the lake while the kids were coated in sunscreen and sent off to play in the water.

Percy, being one of the biggest kids there, was first on the pier. He grabbed Lukas around the waist and flung the little boy into the lake after determining it was deep enough.

Lukas squealed and flailed in the air before sinking into the water. When he finally emerged he grinned and demanded Percy do it again. Percy just cannonballed in next to him causing water to spray both of them.

“Uncle Percy!” Daniel ran to the edge of pier. “Catch me!”

Percy held up his arms just in time for the little boy to jump. He was not prepared for Dylan, Evelyn and Emilia jumping at him at the same time.

The devilish four year olds grinned as they attempted to drown him. Jokes on them that Percy can’t drown. He retaliated by tickling them.

By the edge of the lake Sophia and Penelope were splashing water at each other. Zoe was collecting rocks in the water and Adrian and Nathan were leading Will to the pier.

Will grabbed Nathan by the waist. “Percy! Catch!” he yelled.

Nathan squealed as he was thrown into the air. Percy’s arms were full so he shifted the water to catch the little boy and brought him towards him.

Nathan giggled and swam down. When he didn’t come up for a minute Percy started to feel worried and located the boy with his powers. He sighed in relief when he felt the boy swimming below him.

“Sons of Poseidon, remember?” Will chuckled as he tossed Adrian in as well. He sat on the pier and smiled. “We have a rule that they have to come up every couple of minutes or they got no dessert.”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “You already deprive these boys of meat and now you’re taking away their sweets? Cruelty.”

“Not all meat. They still eat fish and white meat.” Will defended himself. “Nico said he would divorce me if I made our kids completely vegetarian.”

“Is Nico vegetarian?” Percy asked.

“He eats whatever he’s given so he eats whatever the kids or I do.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Okay girls, on the count of three we pull him in,” Percy whispered to Evelyn and Emilia. The twins swam up to Will and grabbed Will’s hands. “One, two, three!”

The girls pulled and Percy helped by making the water push Will in.

“That was evil!” Will teased the little girls. “I’m going to get you!”

Emilia laughed and tried to swim away but Will was too fast and he caught her. He tickled her for a full minute before Evelyn decided to rescue her sister. Will tossed Emilia to the side and grabbed Evelyn, exacting his revenge on her.

No one came to save poor Evelyn.

xXxXx

“Daddy? I got a boo boo!” Sophia pouted as she ran up to Jason. Jason immediately grabbed the little girl and wrapped her in a towel while she showed him the scrap on her knee. 

“It’s not too bad. Do you want a bandaid?” Jason asked.

Sophia shook her head. “I want you to kiss it better please.”

Jason nodded. “Sure baby.” he leaned down and pecked the area near the cut before kissing Sophia’s cheek. She smiled and ran off again.

“So she’s six now, right? How does she like school?” Frank asked.

Jason grinned. “She loves it. She said that she’s made a lot of friends and the teachers are all very nice.”

“Lukas said he doesn’t see her around.” Annabeth sighed. 

“Oh, well we actually took her out public school in favor of private. We heard that it had many great benefits and it would help them get into a good college. We were told to start early.” Piper said. “We enrolled her in Anderson Elementary since it specializes in teaching kids with learning disabilities.”

“I’ve heard of that. Isn’t it really expensive though?” Annabeth asked.

“We make enough money. Plus I know someone who works there and managed to get Sophia a scholarship. She’s actually excelling in the school and the school is offering her a bigger scholarship next semester.” Piper said. “The twins are pretty smart too so hopefully they can get a scholarship as well. Their preschool teacher absolutely adores the two of them and is willing to write a good recommendation for them.”

“We could talk to some people and ask about getting Luke and Zoe enrolled.” Jason offered.

“Luke is pretty smart, just like his mother.” Percy said as he made his way over with Nathan sobbing in his arms. 

Nico grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the boy before pulling him onto his lap.

“And I know he would love it. He talks about how slow the pace at school is.” Percy continued. “Plus he and Sophia are good friends.”

“And maybe Zoe might focus better in a school that catered to her needs.” Annabeth added.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Nico said as he rocked Nathan gently. “Will and I already have the twins on several different waiting lists. Perks of being a gay couple who decided to adopt twins instead of separating them. Schools eat that stuff up. Plus we heard the story about Percy growing up and we don’t want our kids dropping out of every school we find for them. We even got them a tutor. Well my dad resurrected some great professor for them but same thing.”

“I feel like you’re cheating at life somehow Nico.” Percy mumbled.

“Well we were offered full scholarships for Evelyn and Emilia as long as they model for their school chain. It’s an all girls school but it’s pretty good so we’re willing to expose our kids.” Calypso said. “I mean look how pretty my little babies are. And Penny is so smart and pretty, she’ll go far.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Yes, you all have amazing kids.”

“You’ll have a pretty amazing kid too.” Piper reassured him. 

“Thanks.” Frank grinned.

xXxXx

Review for Little Adrian

Lilac :)


	7. Summer 6 Part 5

Lukas sighed boredly. All the little kids were down for a nap so it was just him and Sophia. All the parents except for Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel were on a walk together. Aunt Hazel was taking a nap too though.

Sophia was playing with some dress up doll and Lukas didn’t want to play with a girly toy no matter how much fun Sophia seemed to be having. Maybe he was a little jealous because girls could play with boy toys and wear boy clothes but boys couldn’t wear girl clothes and play with girl toys. Not that Lukas wanted to wear girl clothes. He had tried some of Zoe’s dresses and he just hated how exposed they made him feel. He also didn’t look as nice as girls did.

Sophia looked really nice in dresses. She was really pretty and Lukas already had knew that she was going to be his wife one day.

Last summer he had asked her to marry him and she had agreed since she thought he was handsome. Then they had played house with all the little kids as their kids. Well most of the little kids since Adrian, Nathan and Bianca didn’t come last year and Penny was too little to play with them.

“Hey kids, want to bake some cookies?” 

Lukas blinked up at Uncle Frank and nodded. “Chocolate chip cookies?”

Uncle Frank smiled. “Sure. You up for it?”

“Totally!” Lukas jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He noticed that Sophia followed him and offered her a smile.

“I’ve never really made vegan cookies before.” Uncle Frank said as he googled a recipe.

“You’re so lucky. I told my parents we should go vegan but they said no.” Lukas told Sophia. 

“You’re lucky. Everyone says that meat tastes good but I don’t think I could ever eat an animal. They’re so cute. Though I wonder what milk tastes like. All my friends say that my vegan milk tastes weird but I like it.” Sophia said. “And chocolate! I want to try real chocolate!”

“After we get married we can be vegetarian.” Lukas decided. 

Sophia nodded. “But I do want to try bacon because everyone at school says it’s the yummiest thing in the world.”

“It’s not that good. Then again my mom and dad always burn it. They’re not very good cooks.”

“I thought you guys got married last summer.” Uncle Frank told them, amused.

“We got fake married.” Sophia said. “Once we’re 18 we can get real married.”

Lukas nodded. “Uncle Leo says you have to be at least 18 years old to get officially married.”

Uncle Frank chuckled. “Alright, found a recipe. Let’s make some cookies!”

xXxXx

Evelyn wasn’t sleepy. She looked around and sighed. Emilia and Penny were fast asleep and Zoe was playing on her moms phone. She slid out of bed and made her way to the boys room to see if any of them were up.

Adrian and Nathan were curled up together in their bed. Dylan was snoring from the bunk above them and Daniel was staring at her.

“You’re not allowed in here Ev.” Daniel whispered. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“I’m not tired Danny.” Evelyn said. “Want to color with me?”

Daniel nodded and climbed down from the bed. He and Evelyn snuck into her room where they took her collection of markers and crayons and ran to the playroom for some paper. They went into the kitchen and told Uncle Frank that they were going to color because they weren’t tired and sat at the dining table.

Lukas and Sophia were helping Uncle Frank cook something. 

“‘What are you making?” Evelyn asked curiously as she drew a circle on her paper in pink marker. Her tongue sticking out a little.

“I’m going to make a house.” Daniel decided. “A mansion with lots of windows. And a pool.”

“I’m going to make a princess.” Evelyn said as she drew black hair on the circle.

“She can live in my mansion.” Daniel perked up. 

“Don’t be silly. Princesses live in castles.” Evelyn pointed out.

“Oh,” Daniel looked down sadly.

Evelyn didn’t like how sad he looked. “Maybe she has two houses because she’s so rich.”

Daniel nodded. “And this is her second house. But then the dog I drawed might die because she’s not home all the time.”

“Well she can take the dog with her.” Evelyn pointed out.

“True.” 

“You should make a dragon to guard the mansion or else she’ll get kidnapped.” Evelyn decided.

“I don’t know how to draw a dragon.”

Before they could continue their very important conversation the grown ups returned.

“Mommy! Look what I drawed!” Daniel ran up to Piper and held up his picture. Piper picked him up and kissed his cheek before looking to see what he made. “What is it?” she asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes. She always asked this even though it’s pretty obvious what it is. At least in his eyes it’s obvious.

While he explained his picture Evelyn followed her daddy as he and the other daddies went to wake up the other kids.

“I don’t want to wake up daddy!” Emilia complained.

“Come on, if you sleep anymore you’re not going to sleep tonight.” Leo told her as he propped her up.

“Penny gets to sleep more though.” Emilia argued.

“Penny is younger and gets to have a longer nap time.” Leo countered. “Come on, don’t you want to color some? Ev and Danny are coloring right now.”

Emilia grumbled but exited the room anyways. Evelyn grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table because she was too sleepy to walk by herself.

Daniel had returned to the table and was finishing his picture while Dylan, Adrian and Nathan clung to their parents tiredly. 

“I smell cookies,” Dylan mumbled looking around to see if he can catch the cookies.

“They’re baking baby bro.” Sophia said. “Lukas and I helped make them.”

“They’re vegan so I wonder if they’ll taste good.” Lukas said.

“I’ll make a non vegan batch tomorrow when you guys are at the flower garden.” Frank said. “And we can grill some burgers and hot dogs for dinner.”

“You can do that even with us here you know.” Piper pointed out.

“I know.”

xXxXx

Lukas and Sophia stood over the little kids and smirked. “We’re going to play catch!”

“Girls vs boys!” Sophia decided instantly. “Since there’s five boys and five girls.”

Adrian, Nathan, Daniel and Dylan immediately went to Lukas’ side while Zoe, Emilia, Evelyn and Penny went to Sophia’s side.

Annabeth watched amused as Penny chased after the ball, not really understanding the rules of the game. The kids weren’t very good at teamwork but Lukas and Sophia proved themselves by being pretty good leaders. They would make good heroes one day.

“Lukas wants a little brother.” Percy told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Maybe when Bianca’s a little older.” Annabeth said. She watched as Adrian fell to the ground and started whimpering. Lukas immediately went to his side and helped him up. Adrian calmed down pretty quickly and resumed playing the game. 

Percy smiled at her. “I’d love another baby boy. It would even them out. Two boys and two girls.”

“I just wish Luke would act like a big brother to the actual siblings he has already.” Annabeth sighed. “He doesn’t seem like he could care less about them. He fights with Zoe all the time and hates sharing with her. He doesn’t seem to really care about Bianca either.”

Percy nodded. “You’re right. He basically met Adrian and Nathan yesterday and he’s already letting them sleep with him when they have nightmares and he’s playing and watching them. He does the same with Danny and Dylan.”

Annabeth pressed a kiss against Percy’s cheek.

xXxXx

“Can we roast marshmallows?” Lukas asked as he stared at the campfire with large eyes.

“S’mores!” Dylan agreed.

“Do you want a s’more?” Nico asked Adrian as the little boy tiredly rested against his chest.

Adrian nodded. “But you gots to make it.”

“Daddy will make you one.” Nico suggested looking at Will.

Will rolled his eyes but nodded. He put Nathan on Nico’s other lap and set to work roasting the marshmallows Jason had brought out. 

Daniel accidently kept getting his caught on fire which led to Lukas giving him his perfectly roasted one. That led to Dylan begging Lukas to make him a perfect one too.

Adrian and Nathan shared one before deciding they were too tired to function which led to Nico and Will taking them inside.

Sophia wasn’t the biggest fan of marshmallows so she munched on a cookie instead.

Calypso had the genius idea to let the kids run around the house until they were tired before dragging them inside for bed.

Once all the kids were asleep the adults enjoyed the peace and quiet. They decided against getting drunk and just let themselves relax.

Well at least until Piper said, “Want to go skinny dipping?” shyly.

Annabeth laughed while Will cheered.

“That’s the spirit! Live a little,” Calypso was already taking her shirt off at this point.

“Race you there!” Leo yelled as he ran, stripping as he went.

Percy, Jason and Will followed his lead while everyone else followed at a slower pace.

To say it was a memorable night would be an understatement.


	8. Summer 8 Part 1

Percabeth

xXxXx

“Kids!” Annabeth yelled as she finished packing the car. “Come on! Let’s go!” she sighed tiredly and leaned against the car. 

It had been two years since their last trip to the summer house for a vacation that everyone showed up too. Last year only their family and Annabeth’s cousin Magnus and his wife showed up.

Jason and Piper ended up having to work all summer because they wanted to buy a new house since Jason got relocated and Piper had sent their kids to live with her dad while they worked. Calypso and Leo won a cruise for that week and took their girls with them where Evelyn and Emilia ended up modeling for a popular fashion designer. Apparently Penny managed to accidentally blow up the ship’s ice cream machine while she was trying to fix it since it wasn’t working. Nico and Will ended up taking their kids to Africa since Will had to perform a surgery on two little girls there. Frank and Hazel ended up having to take care of Jeremy since he got sick which in turn got Frank sick and Hazel followed soon after.

This year they would all meet up. Annabeth made sure they all cleared their calendars for this. 

She looked up as her son Lukas exited the house. He was tall for an eight year old. Percy kept teasing that soon Lukas would be taller than her. He said that all sons ended up taller than their mothers. Annabeth knew it was true but for now he was her precious little boy with dorky glasses and a kind heart. She reached over and messed with his hair before kissing his cheek. “Where are your sisters?”

Lukas shrugged. “Daddy said we can bring our 3DS and the Wii.” he said as he slid into the car.

Annabeth frowned. “He did? This is the first I’m hearing about it. I thought you were looking forward to spending time with your cousins.” she pointed out.

Lukas nodded. “I am but I really want to beat the level I’m on.”

Annabeth sighed, “fine.”

She looked up as Zoe exited the house. The seven year old didn’t even acknowledge her. She just sat in the back of the car and plopped down on her car seat with her DS in her face. Annabeth was beginning to regret letting them bring them. Her frown deepened when she saw Percy exit the house with Bianca in his arms. Bianca was playing on Percy’s phone.

“Honestly, our children are obsessed.” Annabeth whispered as Percy slid Bianca into her car seat.

Percy rolled his eyes. “It keeps them entertained. Besides, if Zoe’s playing with this then she won’t fight with the other kids.”

“I want them to build a relationship with the other kids.”

Percy sighed. “If it gets too bad we can always just take it away from them. Force them to socialize.”

“Kids these days.”

xXxXx  
Jasper  
xXxXx

Sophia grinned as she and her brothers filed into their car. 

“Are you excited to see your cousins again?” Jason asked.

Dylan nodded. “I can’t wait to see Adrian and Nathan again. They said they brought us a bracelet from Africa.”

“I know you skyped with them. Did you guys plan on what you want to do yet?”

“Adrian said his brother plays the piano. We can use the grand piano in the house now.”

“Nathan plays the piano?” Piper asked confused.

Daniel shook his head but he didn’t offer any more information. Instead he changed the subject. Jason sighed at that.

Sophia shifted a little and adjusted her dress. “Are you bringing the nail polish? Auntie Caly said she was going to do our nails one night.”

Piper nodded. “It’s in the back. Now remember what we talked about.”

Sophia rolled her eyes. “Don’t fight with Zoe. Don’t worry. I don’t even plan on talking to her.”

“That is not what we agreed on young lady. I expect you to be civil and polite. You two have a lot in common. You’re both independent and you both like to play princess and build with legos and you both love to draw.”

Sophia huffed. “A lot of kids like that.”

“Just try to be friendly with her. Who knows, she could be your best friend. When you start camp it would be nice to know someone there.”

“Yeah, whatever,” She pouted.

“And I want you to get to know all the other kids too. You spent most of your time with Evelyn and Emilia last time but you ignored everyone else. You and Lukas used to be so close. You used to joke about getting married.”

“We are going to get married.” Sophia insisted. “And we used to only spend time with each other because we were the only kids. It’s not like we don’t talk anymore. We just don’t do it as much.”

“Piper, lay off her.” Jason said quietly. He turned to Sophia. “Remember, if you and Zoe get into another fight you lose TV for a month.”

Sophia frowned and nodded. “I got it.”

“You’re older which makes you the responsible one.” 

“I know.”

Jason smiled at her. “You’re a good girl.” he told her. He turned to Dylan and Daniel. “You guys better behave too. Uncle Nico has told how much Adrian and Nathan like causing trouble and I know you guys are the same.”

“We’ll be on our best behavior.” they said in unison.

Piper leaned towards Jason. “I don’t believe them.” she whispered.

Jason nodded and kissed her. “I don’t either.”

xXxXx

Solangelo

xXxXx

Will sighed as he opened the front door and found a social worker with a little boy covered in bruises by her side. The little boy’s eyes filled with tears and he ran into Will’s arms. Will leaned down and lifted the five year old platinum blond boy into his arms and pushed aside his soft curly hair to kiss his forehead. 

“Hey Caelan,” Will whispered. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too daddy.” Caelan whispered, burying his head in Will’s neck.

“Papa’s in the living room with Adrian and Nathan, why don’t you go greet them while I talk to Miss Gina?”

The beautiful little boy nodded and kissed Will’s cheek. Will put him down and watched him run into a different room before turning his angry gaze on the social worker. 

“We are leaving today, she knew that.” Will stated. “And why are there bruises on his beautiful face?”

“His mother says he’s a clumsy child, you know that.” 

“And what did he say?”

“He said she hurt him. But you can’t believe anything he says. He’s a child, they lie.”

“Why would he lie about this?”

“Well his mother seems under the impression that you and your… partner… are telling him to do this. She said you were supposed to be like a foster home for young demigods. That’s what Chiron told her at least. And now that you want to adopt him you’re out to make her seem like an unfit mother.”

“She is an unfit mother.” Will hissed. “She was arrested for selling her body and she brought Caelan to the strip club she worked at when he was three. Nico, my husband, and I have been taking care of Caelan for almost a year.”

“She made a mistake. She was selling her body so she had money to provide for her son and she didn’t have much of a choice bringing Caelan to work with her that day. Her boyfriend had bailed on her. She is Caelan’s mother and she finally has a legal job. She wants him back and she doesn’t appreciate you threatening to take her son away from her.”

“He is my son. She abandoned him and she couldn’t care for him properly.” Will argued. “Nico and I weren’t supposed to have custody of his this week. We have a family vacation. The fact that he is here shows that she can’t take care of him properly.”

“You’re not his real father. You are his half brother at most and you have no claim on him since when this goes to court you can’t even bring it up. You’re going to lose him. She was called into a very important meeting for work right now and she couldn’t get a babysitter on such short notice.”

“That’s not in her favor. We will bring this up in court. She couldn’t take care of him.”

“She will.”

“We can take care of him better.”

Will growled and slammed the door on her face. He took a deep breath and made his way to the living room where Nico was playing board game with Adrian and Nathan. Caelan was in Nico’s lap hugging the dark haired man and giggling at Nathan. Will’s heart twisted. Gina was right. Will and Nico were housing Caelan on the basis that Will was Caelan’s half brother and therefore his only family. Since Caelan’s mother was now out of prison and she had a job that could provide for Caelan then it was only a matter of time before they lost custody of him. Judges favored birth parents over foster parents all the time.

Caelan was a clumsy child too so his bruises could easily pass for that. Will knew that Caelan wouldn’t lie about it though. He reached down and lifted Caelan into his arms. “Kids, get in the car. We’re leaving in a minute.”

He walked to the bathroom and set Caelan down on the counter and took his shirt off. He winced at the bruises on him. “Poor baby.” Will whispered. 

He took a couple of pictures for proof before healing him and hugging him again. Caelan, by court order, had to spend one week a month with his mother. If she ran with him or anything then Will and Nico would get automatic custody. She was doing pretty well though and Will knew that she would win the custody battle if she didn’t make a mistake soon. She did give up this week that was supposed to be hers but Will knew that wouldn’t be enough.

He sighed and carried Caelan to the car.

xXxXx

Caleo

xXxXx

Leo looked down at his pink nails and frowned at the identical smirks in front of him.

“I thought you said this would look flattering.” Leo huffed. “Look, you painted my skin pink. You were only supposed to get the nails.”

Evelyn giggled and pressed a sticker against Leo’s forehead.

Calypso smiled at that. She loved watching Leo interact with their daughters. It was nice to see him get down on the ground and interact with them. When Calypso was at yoga the other day with some of Evelyn and Emilia’s friends moms she learned that many of the girls fathers would never let their daughters put nail polish on them or even sit down for a tea party. It made her love for Leo grow even stronger when she saw him like this.

She reached down and helped him up. “Come on girls, we have to get going. Daddy needs to clean up.” 

Leo grinned at her. “I don’t think our daughters have a future in nail salons.” he commented as he looked at the mess on his fingers.

“I heard that!” Evelyn yelled at him.

Leo shoved his fingers in her face. “Are you telling me that this is high quality nails?” he teased.

Evelyn giggled at him and shook her head.

“That’s what I thought. Next time I expect perfection.” he huffed. “And did you have to do pink? Now Uncle Percy is going to tease me.”

“We won’t let him be mean to you.” Emilia promised.

Leo chuckled. “Thank you my lovely ladies. Now mommy finished packing so all that’s left is to get your toys and then get your little butts in the car.”

“Can I bring Finny?” Penny asked.

“Of course,” Leo told her. He watched the three little girls run to their rooms before turning to Calypso. Calypso wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him against her. Leo leaned down and kissed her softly. 

“I want another one.” she whispered.

“Another kid?” Leo asked, a little shocked.

Calypso nodded, “Another little girl.”

Leo raised an eyebrow at that. “What about a little boy?”

Calypso shook her head. “A girl.”

Leo chuckled. “Well we can try this week.”

Calypso grinned. “I look forward to it.”

xXxXx

Hazel hated car rides. Car rides with a screaming two year old was the worst though.

“Mommy!” Jeremy cried.

Hazel hushed the baby and tried to calm him down but he wasn’t having it. 

Frank rubbed his forehead as he tried to drive through the screaming.

Jeremy looked like a mini version of his father with slightly darker skin. He was a beautiful mixed race child that would surely grow into a handsome man. Hazel grabbed Jeremy’s favorite toy and tried to entertain him.

“How does everyone else have more than one of these?” Hazel groaned. “One is more than enough.”

Frank chuckled at her. “Maybe what Jeremy needs is a little brother or sister.” he told her. 

Hazel raised an eyebrow. “You want to have another one?”

Frank chuckled. “Yeah. Two kids is a nice number. I want one of each.”

“A little girl?” Hazel asked with a smile. She could only imagine how beautiful their daughter would be.

Frank nodded. “I want her to look like you and grow into the same strong woman you are.”

“What about another little boy?” Hazel questioned.

Frank thought for a second. “Jeremy would love a little brother. I wouldn’t mind another little boy to play with either.” he commented.

Hazel smiled. “Alright. Let’s have another kid.” she whispered.

xXxXx


	9. Summer 14

Lukas was absolutely sick of his sisters. He needed a break from them and he needed one quick. 

Unfortunately this summer he was going to be stuck with mostly his sisters during the week in the summer house. Well that wasn’t exactly true but most of his cousins weren’t coming this year.

Dylan and Daniel were going on quest at camp half-blood. It was their first real quest and they were very excited about it even if going on it meant dying or destroying the world. They were willing to prove themselves though. 

Tiny, nine year old Owen had also been drafted onto this quest. Something that worried Lukas but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. Owen had an ability no one else had that was critical to the success of the quest. Lukas wasn’t allowed to go on the quest since he broke his arm and even though he didn’t have to wear a cast he wasn’t allowed to do too much unnecessary movements.

On top of those three being gone Adrian and Nathaneal had been enrolled in a summer long camp where they would get ahead in their education and learn about marine biology so they wouldn’t show up either.

That left Jeremy, Caelan and Akihiko. Akihiko and Jeremy were pretty good friends since Aki was 6 and Jeremy was 8 and they were the only boys close to that age. Caelan usually hung out with Adrian and Nathan or Owen and Aki. He was shy and for good reason. Whenever Lukas tried to talk to the boy he would freeze and probably start crying. He was 11 though so he was the closest in age to Lukas. Maybe this summer would be the one they became friends.

He doubted it though. Caelan didn’t really seem interested in him.

The other people he would usually talk too weren’t coming either. Sophia and her parents decided to take a trip to Amsterdam since they always wanted to go and Dylan and Daniel never seemed interested. Emilia and Evelyn were at an engineering camp which sounded dangerous to put two evil little girls and Penny was at a science camp. That left all of Lukas’ sisters and Felicity and Kiara. Neither girl he really wanted to spend time with since they were 5 years old. He wished he went to a camp this year.

“Mom!” Silena complained. “Zoe’s annoying me!” 

“Am not!” Zoe countered. “Dad, we need a bigger car! Just because car fits seven doesn’t mean it should.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so fat you wouldn’t have an issue.” Bianca pointed out.

“Girls, enough. Remember our warnings. No fighting.” Annabeth said sternly. “Or else you’re grounded.”

Lukas basically ran out of the car as soon as they stopped in front of the summer house. He wasn’t really looking where he was going so when he collided with Uncle Will he fell to the ground.

“Hey there, watch where you’re going.” a high pitched voice said from behind Will. 

Akihiko poked his head out from behind Will. He looked taller than last year and he was now sprouting a boy band haircut complete with hair gel and everything which seemed a little over the top for a 6 year old.

“Hey Aki, you look bigger.”

Aki giggled. “I should hope so. I’ve been drinking lot’s of milk.”

“Well he’s asian so he’s not going to get much taller,” Jeremy teased as he ran his hand through the younger boys hair. Aki glared at him.

Will rolled his eyes and lifted the six year old up. “I like you being small. All my other babies are growing up too fast.”

Aki giggled as Will kissed his cheeks. Lukas frowned when he realized if his dad did that to him he would probably pull away out of embarrassment. When Will left to ask Percy something he confronted the little boy about it.

“You seem to have a good relationship with your dad. Normally kids hate it when their parents show them affection.”

Aki frowned worriedly and looked over his shoulder at his dad. “He’s worried about Owen right now since Owen could be in danger and since he’s the son of Aphrodite and he’s only nine so he isn’t that strong. And he misses the twins and papa a lot. Caelan had started having night terrors again too. The least I can do is let him find comfort in me.”

“Hey Aki, let’s go. I want to show you something.” Jeremy said. Aki nodded and the two boys ran off. 

Lukas looked over to where Caelan was and found him tuning his guitar. There were bags under his eyes and he seemed more closed off than usual. 

He walked up to the younger boy and listened to him strum something. 

“That’s really nice,” Lukas commented.

Caelan nodded but didn’t say anything. He continued to play and absorb himself in the world of music. Lukas didn’t want to disturb him but he also didn’t know what else he should do. Felicity, Kiara, Silena and Bianca were playing with their dolls in front of the house and Jeremy and Aki had run off somewhere. Lukas didn’t particularly want to hang out with Zoe and Isabella was asleep.

He sighed again. Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso had basically dumped Felicity for the week and ran off to a hotel to do adult stuff, whatever that meant. He didn’t want to hang out with his parents. His Uncle Magnus and Aunt Alex weren’t coming this year, his Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper weren’t coming either and his Uncle Nico wasn’t coming this year. That left Uncle Frank, Aunt Hazel and Uncle Will. Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel had went somewhere for some adult time together so that left Uncle Will.

Uncle Will looked stressed out and unbelievably exhausted though and Lukas didn’t want to disturb him.

He looked back at Caelan and found the younger boy staring at him. He offered the blond a smile. Caelan didn’t smile back but he did nod at him before returning his attention to his guitar. Lukas closed his eyes and listened. After a moment he stopped. Caelan’s playing made him unbelievable sad and hurt. The boy was obviously feeling some intense emotions at the moment.

“Are you okay?” Lukas asked.

Caelan didn’t respond.

Lukas sighed. He obviously wasn’t going to get very far with this kid.

Caelan stopped playing and put his guitar away carefully. The small eleven year old stood up and stretched. He looked at Lukas nervously before running to his dad and hugging him. Uncle Will didn’t even look surprised. He just lifted the little boy onto his hip with surprising ease and kissed his cheek. Caelan whispered something to him before burying his face in Will’s neck.

Lukas looked up as his dad called everyone to the front of the house for room assignments. Lukas would probably end up with Jeremy, Caelan and Akihiko and the girls would end up in two rooms. 

Lukas watched as Jeremy and Aki returned from the backyard. 

Percy cleared his throat. “This years room assignments are as follows. Annabeth and I will have room 2A with Isabella, as usual. Hazel and Frank will have room 2B when they show up. Will and Caelan will have room 2C. Jeremy and Aki will have room 1A, Kiara, Felicity, Silena and Bianca will have room 1B and Lukas and Zoe can have room 1C and 1D. Since there are ten kids right now and only three grown ups we need you guys to behave.”

Lukas frowned. He was stuck in his own room? What for? This was turning out to be the worst summer vacation ever.


	10. Summer 16 Part 1

Percy sighed when he pulled into a long driveway. His kids in the backseat were basically yelling at each other and while Percy loved his five angels he sometimes wanted to strangle them so they would just shut up. 

He looked to his hand as a soft hand took his. His eyes met big gray eyes and he felt himself relax a little. He honestly didn’t think he could raise these kids by himself and he was very happy he didn’t have too. Annabeth was a super mother and Percy couldn’t have asked for a better mother for his children.

Annabeth smiled at him, “Enjoy it while they’re all still ours,” she whispered.

Percy couldn’t wait until the kids were all out of the house. He would miss them like nothing else but some peace and quiet would be nice. Their oldest child was starting college in a year and Percy had no doubt he could get into any school he wanted.

Lukas Jackson was only sixteen but he was a little genius like his mother so he had skipped a grade. He looked a lot like Percy with his short dark hair and green eyes that he hid behind dorky glasses. He had Annabeth’s slim figure and her lust for learning. He was a vegetarian because his girlfriend was and he was a decent fighter.

He was also Percy’s favorite. He knew he wasn’t supposed to take favorites for his kids but he couldn’t help it. Lukas was his first born and his only son. He was also the only one to inherit Percy’s water power so he had both Poseidon and Athena’s abilities. He was also named after someone very important to Percy and Annabeth. All their kids were named after important figures in their lives but Lukas’ namesake held a deeper bond than any of the others.

The second oldest was a fifteen year old girl named Zoe. Zoe was the black sheep of the family because she wasn’t smart like Annabeth or athletic like Percy. She didn’t seem to inherit either of their powers which she seemed to take really badly, especially because she was the only one who didn’t. She had a thick frame and a chubby face with long blonde hair and gray eyes. Even with all this she didn’t really resemble Annabeth. 

Bianca was the third child. She was ten years old and she was a beautiful little girl. Annabeth and Percy actually adopted her when she was a baby so she didn’t look like either of them. She was a daughter of Athena though and Annabeth had fallen in love with the little Indian girl on first sight. She had creamy brown skin and dark hair that waved prettily at her shoulders. She was very smart and had skipped two grades, probably because Lukas had taken to doing his schoolwork with her. She was named by Nico who had claimed her soul reminded him of his sister. Annabeth and Percy had liked the name and thought it fit. Annabeth didn’t really know Bianca but Percy had insisted that their daughter would grow up to be a kind sister like her namesake.

Next there was seven year old Silena who was too smart for her own good. She liked to cause mayhem and her pranks were usually very successful. She was book smart as well but she didn’t really like schoolwork or studying so she didn’t try to skip grades like her siblings. She was very athletic though and had a love for swimming and horseback riding like Lukas did which was strange because she didn’t inherit Poseidon’s powers.

Lastly there was Isabella who was three years old. Isabella was named after a close friend of theirs who had battled cancer in college and sadly passed away. Isabella was a happy little mistake who enjoyed coloring and stories about princesses and juice. She had Percy’s green eyes and his untamable dark hair. 

“Daddy! Are we there yet?” Silena complained from the back seat. “I can’t stand it in here any longer,” she glared at Zoe while she said that. 

Percy stopped the car and looked back at his kids. Lukas was staring out the window with headphones covering his ears. Isabella was in her carseat listening to Bianca read her a book. Silena looked ready to pull out Zoe’s hair.

“Guys, we come here every summer and every summer it’s always the same! You guys fight all the time and I am sick of it. This summer there will be no fighting at all. You will get along with each other and with the rest of your cousins. Do we understand each other?” he snapped at them.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. The kids stared at him stunned but nodded anyways. 

“Daddy’s mad,” Isabella giggled. 

Percy felt a little bad for Isabella. Because she was an accident, none of the kids were her age. The closest was Magnus’ adopted homeless five year daughter. Magnus and Alex were forever 16 though so it was a little weird for them to vacation with them so they hardly ever came.

Isabella would have to make friends with her older cousins though. 

Percy pulled into the driveway and looked up at the summerhouse and smiled. It looked like it was still in good shape despite the 20 summers they have been coming here. The groundskeeper took good care of it.

The instant Percy stopped Lukas was tearing open the car door and running out. Lukas loved coming to the summer house because he got to spend time with his cousins and his girlfriend. He had always wanted a little brother but since he never got any he made do with male cousins.

None of them seemed to be here at the moment though. The only other family here was the Valdez’s and their four daughters. Emilia and Evelyn were the oldest. They were identical twins who were 14 years old. Both were beautiful like their mother with long silky brown hair and big blue eyes. They both had a knack for inventing and engineering and had inherited their father’s fire ability which made them a force to be reckon with. They scared Lukas a little and he had no idea how their boyfriends put up with them. Well actually he did since their boyfriends were just as scary if not scarier than they were. 

Intelligence and beauty should never mix in certain people. Evelyn, Emilia and the boys they were dating were only four of the people who should have never met.

Penelope was the third child, she was a cute little twelve year old with curly brown hair and a pretty face. She didn’t seem to harbor any evil within her so she was by default Lukas’ favorite Valdez. She had the biggest heart and was overall a lovely girl. She was not very interested in engineering and prefered helping people. 

Lastly there was Felicity, a little girl who should never be crossed. She was seven and she was Silena’s best friend. Silena and Felicity’s friendship was one that Lukas had wished never happened. Between the two evil and intelligent little girls the world could end. And being a demigod he didn’t say that lightly. She was a beautiful little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes and her mother’s facial features that gave her a flawless type of beauty that no seven year old should be able to have.

“Hey, Uncle Percy!” speak of the devil. Felicity ran up to the car with a sweet smile on her face. “I heard that everyone is coming this year. We don’t have enough beds for that many people though.”

Percy looked a little stunned to be interrogated right off the bat. He gave her a smile. “Don’t worry. We will think of something.”

Felicity didn’t look very impressed at that but she didn’t complain. “Since we’re here first can we chose our rooms?”

Percy shook his head. “Let’s wait for everyone to get here.”

Felicity huffed and looked around. She perked up when she saw Silena and waved. Silena smiled and ran to greet her with a hug.

Zoe jumped when two elbows landed on her shoulders. Evelyn and Emilia smiled at her. 

“Hey Zo-Zo. You excited for this week?” Evelyn asked.

Zoe looked at them and shrugged them off her shoulders. “I miss when you were little and you were too afraid to look at me.”

Emilia giggled. “You still scare us. Your face is terrifying.”

“You turned into these monsters.” Zoe spat. 

Evelyn pouted. “We’re not monsters.”

“Yeah, you look more like a monster than we do.” Emilia chuckled.

“You have a rotten personality.” Zoe growled. She couldn’t stand these girls.

They were distracted by two cars pulling in. Zoe recognized them as the Grace’s car and the Solace-di Angelo car. She felt her heartbeat quicken a little at the Solace-di Angelo car. Evelyn and Emilia noticed because they gave her cruel looks. 

“You still think you have a chance with Adrian, don’t you?” Evelyn laughed at her. “He’d never fall for a fat idiot like you.” 

“Besides, he’s dating someone now. And she is more suited for him than you are.”

Zoe tried not to think too much on the insult. Adrian was always so nice to her even when none of the others would give her the time of day. He was handsome and smart and athletic but he noticed her. He was a son of Poseidon so that made him technically her uncle but he wasn’t a brother so it wasn’t weird.

The Grace car opened first and Zoe watched her brother catch Sophia as she jumped on him. Sophia was 16, the eldest of the Grace family. She was also Lukas’ girlfriend, they had been dating since they were little. She was beautiful like her mother and powerful like her father. She and Lukas made an unstoppable team, they were the golden couple and they weren’t even faking it. Next were the fourteen year old Grace twins Dylan and Daniel. They were pretty boys with the ability to charmspeak and use Zeus’ powers.

Dylan walked up to Zoe and pushed her to the side roughly so he could grab Evelyn’s waist and pull her into a kiss. When they pulled apart he gave her a handsome smile. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that Eve. You got hotter over since I last saw you.”

“Is this a six pack?” Evelyn asked as she ran her hand under his shirt. “That makes me so wet for you.”

Dylan kissed her again. This time softer and lovingly.

“Get a room!” Daniel yelled from the van. Zoe looked curiously as Daniel helped a pretty asian girl out of the van. Zoe recognized her as Mia Fong, a Japanese daughter of Apollo. What was she doing here though?

“Mia! I didn’t know you were coming?” 

Zoe’s heart dropped at that sweet voice. She turned around and found Marinette Yu, a beautiful Chinese girl, exit the Solace-di Angelo car. Mari was a daughter of Zeus and she was also Adrian’s girlfriend. Her being here ruins any chance Zoe had with Adrian. Mari didn’t deserve him, Zoe’s known him longer! Adrian and his twin brother Nathan, also fourteen, were sons of Poseidon adopted and raised by two very wealthy men. They had blond hair and green eyes and were very handsome. They both swam competitively and did figure skating and horseback riding. They attended private school and had private tutors to help them. Most of Zoe’s cousins attended private school, something that upset her greatly because she was unfairly kicked out of hers and wasn’t able to get accepted to any others. The Valdez’ and the Graces’ also attended prestigious private schools because their parents were rich.

Zoe was jealous of them. It was unfair.

Nathan ran towards Zoe, and like Dylan he ignored Zoe’s existence. He gave Emilia a shy smile. “Hey.” 

“Hi,” Emilia whispered back. She leaned in and kissed him. 

Zoe looked back at the car for the rest of the Solace-di Angelo family. That whole family annoyed her because they were all attractive rich men. Adrian had four younger brothers and no sisters. Aside from his twin there was thirteen year old Caelan. Caelan was a son of Apollo that Uncle Nico and Uncle Will had a hard time fighting for. They finally gained custody of him from his abusive mother when he was ten after a five year long battle. He was talented musician that could play almost every instrument given to him. He played for national competitions and was dubbed a prodigy. He wasn’t very good at healing or poetry though. 

The second youngest was eleven year old son of Aphrodite, Owen. Owen was a national ranking ballroom dancer and child model who worked with Aunt Calypso and Penelope. Zoe suspected that they had a thing for each other but they were too young and innocent to realize it. He was adopted when he was five shortly after he was brought to camp.

Lastly there was eight year old Akihiro, a son of Hades that had dark hair and slanted Asian eyes. He was a quiet kid that was extremely athletic. He was like a completely different person when he’s playing someone in a contest or something. He was adopted when he was two, the same year Owen was adopted.

Zoe remembered that one year they had brought a little girl with them. She didn’t really know what happened to her, only that she never came back.

Zoe got up and glared at Mari. She stormed up to her. “What are you doing here?” she demanded.

Mari blinked at her, stunned. “Hi Zoe, Adrian invited me,” she said, blushing. She smiled shyly at Adrian and he smiled back. “He wanted to let me get to know his family.”

Zoe felt angry at the other girl. Before she could say anything though two more cars pulled in and she was wrapped in a hug from her Uncle Magnus.

“I missed you guys.” he said. “Your Aunt keeps killing me.” he pouted, looking over his shoulder at a beautiful green haired demigod behind him. Alex gave him an amused look. On her hip was a cute little girl with big brown eyes and dark skin. She reached over when she saw Magnus and he took her into his arms with a kiss on her cheek.

“Hi Astrid,” Zoe greeted the little girl.

“You’re big.”Astrid giggled. “Why are you so big?”

“She’s older than you,” Magnus pointed out.

Astrid shook her head. “No, she’s big like Ursula.”

“Sweetie, that’s not a very nice thing to say,” Alex told her. 

“But mommy, it’s true.”

Alex sighed. She smiled at Zoe, “It’s nice to see you. It’s weird to think that we are almost the same age. I remember the day you were born, I held you in my arms.”

“You guys are going to sleep in the kids room cause your kids, right?” a teasing voice said from behind them.

“You want to fight, di Angelo?” Alex somehow brought her weapons out already.

Nico was ready though. His sword was drawn and he was in a fighting position.

Magnus sighed and shoved Astrid into Zoe’s arms and grabbed Alex around the waist so she wouldn’t kill Nico. Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and smiled at Magnus. 

“Hey Magnus, how have you been?” Will asked casually.

“Good, yesterday I learned what dying from freezing alive felt like when someone locked us in a fridge for a make out session,” he glared at Alex when he said that. “Alex learned that too.” he said smugly.

“It’s not pleasant.” Alex huffed.

They were distracted from their fight when a cute little half black half asian girl ran up to Nico and hugged him. 

“Uncle Nico! Look at my new dress! Mommy made it for me!”

“That’s very pretty Kiara, now if you don’t mind I’m trying to kill Auntie Alex.” Nico said sweetly.

Alex didn’t seem interested in homicide anymore though. She was kneeling next to Kiara, admiring the dress. Nico rolled his eyes boredly and left.

Zoe huffed and looked over at the Zhang family. Jeremy looked like a mini version of his father with slightly darker skin. He was ten years old and he was very quiet. He cared a lot for his little sister and acted as her bodyguard. Something Zoe disliked because Lukas never did that for her. 

Kiara was seven and she was a little angel. She liked baking and housework and she was pretty smart. She also adored her older brother and looked up to him. Out of all the families here, theirs was the most normal.

Zoe looked up as her dad clapped his hands together. 

“Okay! Everyone’s here!” Percy said joyfully. Nico threw a rock at him. Percy ignored him and climbed onto a large rock so he could be seen by the little army gathered.

“There’s a slight issue with rooming this year since a we all decided that we would show up.” he glared at Nico and Will who usually took their kids overseas for the summer and Leo and Calypso who usually went on a cruise and Hazel and Frank who made excuses that the bakery needed them and Alex and Magnus who claimed they were supposed to die that week. The four couples blinked innocently at Percy.

Percy sighed at them tiredly.

He continued. “Since there are only ten rooms we are going to run into some problems. I split them up as fairly as I could without shoving too many kids in a room. Annabeth and I will get room 2A like usual. Jason and Piper get 2B, Nico and Will are in 2C, Leo and Calypso are in 2D and lastly Hazel and Frank are in 2E.”

Nico giggled at Alex. “Told you that you would stuck with the kids.”

“Percy, what the Hel?” Magnus demanded.

Percy chuckled. “Well you were the last to respond so you get shoved to the kids floor with the kids. Room 1A and 1B we will have a two person air mattresses with the four bunk beds. You can fight who gets to sleep where.” Percy pulled out a piece of paper and sighed. “Room 1A will have the Grace twins, the Solace-di Angelo twins, Lukas and Magnus. Room 1B will have the Valdez twins, Sophia, Marinette, Mia and Alex. Room 1C will have Silena, Kiara, Felicity and Penelope, room 1D will have Jeremy, Akihiko, Caelan and Owen and lastly in room 1E there will be Zoe, Astrid, Bianca and Isabella.”

“What about when I’m a boy?” Alex demanded.

“We’ll take Isabella into our room and move Lukas to that room since it’s just his sisters and we can move Astrid to your room and you can room with Magnus.”

“Please don’t be a guy this week.” Lukas asked her.

“I can’t control it.” she snapped.

“Come on kids, play nice.” Nico said calmly while Alex plotted at least five different ways to kill him.

Once everyone was all settled in they met up outside and started a barbeque. 

xXxXx

Owen smiled up at Penelope as she walked over to him. 

“Hey, I begged my dads to let me come this summer so I could spend a whole week with you.” Owen confessed.

“I did the same with my parents. They wanted to go to France again.” she sat down next to him. “But I’d rather be with you than in France.” she blushed a pretty red color.

Owen smiled at her. “You look really pretty Penny.”

“Thank you.” She grinned. “So I was wondering if maybe we could dance together again.”

Owen nodded. “I would like that. I was wondering if you could join my studio since you love dancing so much. I’m actually looking for a partner since my last one broke her ankle. I mean if you wanted. She wasn’t even half as good as you are.”

“I’ll ask my parents. I’m sure they would agree.” Penny replied. 

“So I was thinking about what you told me at Christmas.” Owen whispered. “You know, that you liked me. Do you still feel the same?”

Penny blushed but nodded. “I know I’m not as pretty as my sisters but…” she trailed off.

“I think you’re prettier than them. You have a beautiful soul, it glows with love and kindness.” Owen told her. “I like you too.” he said suddenly. “I like dancing with you and I like modelling with you and I like talking to you. You’re my best friend.”

“You’re mine too.”

“Should we kiss?” Owen asked.

Penny shook her head. “You have to take me out on a date first.”

Owen grinned. “I can do that.”

xXxXx

Adrian plumped up his pillow and plopped down on the air mattress with Nathan. “This thing is pretty comfy,” he said surprised. 

Magnus sighed from the bottom bunk he was stuck with. Lukas grinned down from above him and the Grace twins fought over who got the top bunk of their bed.

“How did I get stuck with the kids?” Magnus pouted. “I blame Nico. He’s out to get me, I swear he’s the devil incarnate. Scratch that, he’s after my wife because she pisses him off.”

“That’s our Papa you’re talking about.” Adrian pointed out from the air mattress. 

“And he likes you guys just fine.” Nathan added. “He says you’re fun to mess with because you’re both stuck in the land of puberty forever. And you fight almost as much as he and dad does.”

“Your dad is not a very nice person.” Magnus grumbled.

“Don’t tell him I told you this but he’s a big softy. He get’s wicked flustered whenever dad flirts with him and he once stayed up all night because Caelan had a night terror and Papa didn’t want to leave him alone.”

“He also took in five random kids. He didn’t have to do that and dad originally wasn’t planning on adopting any of us but Papa convinced him to keep us.” Adrian sighed. “He gave us a loving family. I have two amazing dads who let me explore my interests and four little brothers I wouldn’t trade for anything.”

Magnus pouted. “Alex and I took a kid off the street as well.”

“But we weren’t on the streets. We were at camp. We could have grown up at camp, a lot of kids do.” Nathan pointed out. “We didn’t have to though. And for that I am grateful. I have an amazing life right now. I have people who help me with my schoolwork so I understand everything, I have the ability to travel wherever I want to go. I have a privileged life. Who knows who I would be now without my parents. Probably hiding behind Adrian for everything.”

“Yeah yeah, your dads are great. Do you want to play now?” Daniel asked.

“We’re going to take our girlfriends on a walk around the lake.” Adrian said. “You should come too. I don’t really know Mia that well but Mari seems to be good friends with her.”

“That’s a great idea,” Dylan said, sitting up. “Maybe we can go skinny dipping after. Man, I’d love to see Ev in a bikini. She got so hot recently.” he smiled at the ceiling.

“Sophia is hot,” Lukas said. “Man, the things she does to me.”

“Careful what you say there, that’s my sister you’re talking about.” Dylan warned him.

Lukas blushed, “Sorry.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. He didn’t particularly want to hang out with the girls but the other boys already seemed set on the idea. He would rather play soccer or swim though. He sighed and exited the room to wait for the other boys to finish unpacking. He blinked when he came across Caelan. 

Caelan was playing something beautiful on the piano. Daniel stared captivated, Caelan was beautiful as he swayed and poured his heart into the piano. His long blond hair that was usually down was tied into a ponytail. Daniel never really saw Caelan be carefree before but the only way he would describe the other boy was angelic.

“Danny! You ready?” 

Daniel blinked as his brother clasped his shoulder. He turned and found Lukas giving him a weird look. He ignored it in favor of greeting Mia as she and the other girls entered the room.

He leaned in and kissed her mouth before smiling at her. Mia smiled back. Daniel looked around and felt a pang when he saw the dreamy look in Mari and Adrian’s eyes when they looked at each other or the lustful looks Dylan and Evelyn gave each other. 

Nathan and Lukas were in the middle of a conversation but the way they had their arms wrapped around their girlfriends showed how much they cared.

He looked back at Mia. Why didn’t she make his heart skip a beat or cause butterflies in his stomach. She was pretty and smart. Why didn’t he feel the need to spend time with her? Was he messed up? Maybe he couldn’t feel affection towards others.

That wasn’t true though. He loved his brother. He loved his parents and he felt something for his cousins. He didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“Are you okay?” Mia asked him, her eyes wide. 

Daniel blinked and focused on him. She looked so concerned for him. He gave her a smile. “Yeah, let’s go.” he wrapped an arm around her and followed his cousins out of the house.


	11. Summer 19

Zoe Natalie Jackson frowned as she looked at her body in the mirror. 

Fat.

That’s all she saw. She had thick thighs and arms and a huge tire of fat around her stomach. She was covered in ugly red stretch marks and cellulite and she hated it. She hated her body.

She just hated herself in general. She hated her body and her personality and her brain. She was just some stupid, fat bitch and even she wouldn’t want to be friends with herself. She didn’t really have any friends. Sure some people were nice to her but they were nice out of politeness, not out of anything else. 

This summer was particularly hard. She had just graduated from high school and was rejected from her top college and waitlisted for her safety school. It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t pay attention in class and got into a lot of fights. She might not have inherited any of her parents powers but she did have their ADHD and dyslexia.

She wanted to cry.

“Kids? Are you done packing yet?” 

Zoe quickly pulled on her leggings and a band shirt. She grabbed her bags and made her way downstairs.

“Move it Fat-Ass,” a voice growled. Zoe looked up at her little sister, Silena, as the girl raced past her. 

“Don’t call me that or else I’ll tell mom!”

Silena stuck out her tongue. Out of all of Zoe’s siblings Silena was her least favorite. Silena was pretty, a ten year old version of their mother with her curly blond princess hair and their fathers pretty green eyes. She was slim and tall for her age and she was very smart. She never applied herself to her studies though so her intelligence went to waste. She prefered swimming and horseback riding because it was ‘cooler’ than academic awards.

“Ooh! Silena said a bad word!” 

Isabella was the youngest at six. She was a ‘happy accident’ as her parents called her. She was loud and annoying so Zoe tended to avoid her. She was a tiny little thing who liked to tie her dark hair into pony tails and wear pink princess dresses.

“No one likes a tattle tale,” Silena huffed. “If you don’t tell mommy or daddy I’ll paint your nails Izzy.”

Isabella giggled and nodded. “Okay.”

Lukas and Bianca were already in the car. Zoe ignored them and sat herself in her seat. She put her headphones in and turned up the volume of her music.

Lukas kicked her and gave her an annoyed look. “Put your music down. I can hear it from here. The reason you’re so dumb is probably because you kill your brain cells with the crap you listen too.”

Zoe flipped him off and ignored his request to turn down her music. Lukas growled and put his own headphones on, he was probably listening to classical music or something boring like that. He pulled out a textbook on architecture and started reading.

Once everyone was in the car they took off. Zoe zoned off and focused on her music. 

She dozed off because the next thing she knew the car was stopping and everyone was getting out.

 

She looked at her ‘cousins’ as they played with the dogs in the front yard. She didn’t like her rich, privileged cousins. They were all so ‘perfect’ and she hated them. Why was she the only imperfect member of the family?

Well she wasn’t the only imperfect one. Caelan was plenty messed up, he was quiet and he screamed a lot in his sleep. His birth mother had beat him up or something. When he first came he was closed off and he clung to his parents like a leach. He was a weirdo but he was smart and attractive. He also was considered a music genius so in a way Zoe had a worse life than him since she didn’t have any talents like he did. 

She looked around and frowned. It looked like Adrian brought his girlfriend again. She scowled at that. Mari was annoying and clumsy and she wasn’t good enough for Adrian. 

“You know, jealousy isn’t a good look on you.” 

Zoe looked up as Owen sat next to her. She never really had any conversations with the younger boy. In fact he usually avoided her and most of the other girls. 

He had a small frame, smaller than the average fourteen year old boy. He was also very pretty with his multicolored eyes and multicolored undercut, this summer he had gone with dark blue hair.

He had a delicate feel to him but Zoe knew better. This boy could read people better than they could read themselves. He was smart, careful and dangerous. He knew how to tear people off their high thrones and he wouldn’t even feel bad doing it. At camp Zoe had witnessed firsthand the psychological damage he can cause to those he sees as his enemies. 

He also wasn’t bad with a knife.

He was the head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin and he was a hero who had successfully completed a number of quests. 

But that still didn’t answer why he was talking to her.

“What do you want?”

Owen didn’t respond to that. He just hummed softly and looked over at their cousins and family. Zoe was struck by how beautiful he was. The boy radiated beauty and grace. His bangs softly swayed in the wind and his skin practically glowed.

It was a wonder why he was still single.

Zoe knew the answer though. Owen had been in a relationship with Penelope Valdez. They loved each other and if the war never happened they would probably still be together.

Owen had lost his best friend in that war. He had been closed off ever since. Afraid to love.

He broke up with Penny and cut his ties with most of his friends and family. Zoe didn’t know the whole story. Only that Owen was never the same.

He smiled at her, how can someone so broken and hurt look so beautiful?

“Your soul is hurt.” he said calmly. “It’s crying out to the world.”

Zoe blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

Owen blinked and tilted his head. “It means you're sad. I noticed it for the past couple of summer but I… I couldn’t talk to anyone.” he trailed off. 

Zoe nodded. Owen must finally getting over his best friend's death. It only took two years.

“Someone’s hurting you.” he whispered. “I can’t ignore it anymore.” he gave her a side glance. 

Zoe leaned back, unsure where he was going with this.

“Someone’s making you hate yourself.” he said so quietly that if she wasn’t right next to him she wouldn’t have heard it.

Was it that obvious she hated herself?

“Don’t look so surprised. Most teenagers hate themselves.” he pointed at his brother Caelan. “He hates his eyes because they remind him of his birth mother.” he said quietly. “He refuses to look in mirrors and he keeps his bangs long to cover his eyes.”

Zoe didn’t find that all too surprising. 

Owen pointed at Nathaneal next. “He hates how he and Adrian are identical. He loves his twin but he hates constantly being compared to Adrian. Adrian’s hotter, Adrian’s smarter, Adrian’s more athletic. He tried changing his appearance to be less like Adrian but Adrian got hurt. You see, Adrian hates his personality. He thinks not good enough constantly. He has an eating disorder.” Owen looked up surprised. “Don’t tell anyone I told you that.”

Zoe looked at Adrian and frowned. The boy didn’t look like he had an eating disorder. He wasn’t fat or thin. He was a normal size. Now that she looked more closely though he was slightly smaller than Nathan.

“He starved himself earlier this year. We didn’t come for Christmas this year because he was in the hospital. We all noticed something was wrong but we didn’t do anything about it. Our dads were on a quest and one day he just collapsed.” Owen shook his head, trying to clear it.

This surprised Zoe, they all seemed so perfect on the outside.

“I don’t really know too much about the others,” Owen continued. “Just me and my brothers. But I can assure you they are just as messed up as we are.”

Zoe blinked. “How are you messed up? You’re practically the prince of camp. You’re beautiful, smart, athletic and kind.” she was curious about the answer.

“I hate my powers. I envy you sometimes. I know you’re mad you have no powers but I would give mine away in an instant if I could. I can feel other people’s hatred and envy and anger. I see if they’re souls are okay. It’s hard for me to trust people you know. Hurt can either make people more empathetic or make them hurt others.” Owen whispered. “And when I do trust I just get hurt.”

Zoe blinked at him.

Owen gave her a smile. “You’re not alone. Just remember that.” he stood up and dusted off his pants. “As of Adrian, he’s going through a rough time and Mari helped him out a lot. They’re good for each other. You’ll find your prince charming one day but I don’t think he’ll be it. Not when he needs saving himself. You’re prettier and smarter than you think. Stop comparing yourself to your brother. He’s a genius you know. Just because he gets perfect grades and a full ride to his dream college doesn’t mean you’re dumb for not following in his footsteps. You’re an A, B student. That’s pretty smart you know.”

With that the son of Aphrodite walked away.


	12. All kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this will seem like a lot of kids but I will introduce them slowly and I won't put an importance on all of them. Mainly only the oldest ones

Summer 19 ages

Percy X Annabeth

_Lukas - 19_

Smart, handsome, athletic, has both Poseidon and Athena's powers. Has black hair and green eyes with dorky glasses. Likes horseback riding and swimming. He’s not into fighting and violence but he is a very skill swordsman, he prefers strategy though. He is currently dating Sophia Grace, she is his childhood sweetheart and they have been planning their wedding since they were little. He is a vegetarian like his girlfriend and he likes reading. He’s very sociable. He dislikes his sisters and most other girls except for Sophia because he finds girls in general annoying and petty. He always wanted a little brother but never got one which led him to becoming an older brother figure to his male cousins. 

_Zoe  - 18_

Angry, upset, has no powers, eating disorder that causes her to be obese. She has blond hair and gray eyes and a rotten attitude. She has a crush on Adrian Solace-di Angelo because growing up he was the only person nice to her. She likes art and food, she’s bad at math and science but she’s not stupid. She hates other girls if they are prettier or smarter than her.

Bianca - 13 (Adopted from India when she was a newborn baby and named by Nico di Angelo. Child of Athena)

Silena - 10 (Devious little brat, too smart, athletic and pretty for her own good. Likes horseback riding and swimming. Has Athena's powers)

Isabella - 6 (Cute little girl - not much too her since she's only 6 so she's not really in any of my previously written chapters - Has Athena's powers)

Leo x Calypso

Emilia - 17 (Pretty and smart - likes math and science - In a relationship with Nathanael Solace-di Angelo)

Evelyn - 17 (Pretty and smart - likes math and science - In a relationship with Dylan Grace)

Penelope - 15 (Cute, pretty and sweet, has the biggest heart ever - Formally in a relationship with Owen Solace-di Angelo)

Felicity - 10 (Evil little brat -according to Lukas Jackson- who has no right looking as angelic as she does)

Jason x Piper

Sophia - 19 (Pretty and talented - In a relationship with Lukas Jackson)

Daniel- 17 (Pretty and talented - Former relationship with Mia Fong (Daughter of Apollo), Current relationship with Caspian Sokolov (Son of Pluto)

Dylan -17 (Pretty and talented - In a relationship with Evelyn Valdez)

Frank x Hazel

Kiara  - 10 (Likes sweets and looks up to her big brother)

Jeremy - 13 (Likes sports and adores his baby sister - would do anything for her)

Will x Nico

Adrian - 17 (Son of Poseidon. Adopted at 3 - In a relationship with Marinette Yu (daughter of Zeus))

Nathanael - 17 (Son of Poseidon. Adopted at 3 - In a relationship with Emilia Valdez)

Owen - 14 (Son of Aphrodite. Adopted at 5 - Formally in a relationship with Penelope Valdez, likes to dance)

Caelan - 16 (Son of Apollo. Adopted at 10 - Fostered on and off since 5, likes music)

Akihiko - 11 (Son of Hades. Adopted as a newborn)

Magnus x Alex 

Astrid - 8 (Adopted at 5 (homeless child))


End file.
